


Moonstruck

by MoonyBandit



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (some) Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Aftercare, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Bondage, But this Plot has a LOT of Porn, Electroplay, Floriography, Frumpkin is an ESA, Gen, Guided Tease, Kinbaku, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Praise Kink, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Shibari, Voyeurism (sort of), Xeno genitalia, cam model au, d/s dynamics, this porn has a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyBandit/pseuds/MoonyBandit
Summary: Mollymauk Tealeaf is living his wealthiest working life with over two thousand paying subscribers to his adult streaming channel. Caleb Widogast is recording videos to sell online to help become more comfortable with himself, and sometimes get a little extra money for his Doctorate tuition. In such a demanding market, every performer needs a muse to inspire their work from time to time; even if they each think the other doesn't know they exist. Jester Lavorre, shining adult actress with her own studio and sex education series, comes up with a little plan.Aka this is the cam model AU that only the Widomauk server asked for and I blame them entirely for this, with as much tender affection as I can possibly put into that blame. Tags will update as new scenes are introduced in future chapters.





	1. Bandit

**Author's Note:**

> The delicious illustration in this chapter was made by the truly wonderful nsfwcrowsketches on tumblr! Please do send them all of your love!

For the fifth time in less than an hour, Caleb Widogast huffed in frustration as he refreshed the page, tried to upload his file, and was greeted with the same error message. “Oops! Your video file is too big! Upgrade to an Elite Membership for unlimited file uploads!” the box read, the little yellow warning icon blinking as if it were there to personally torment him.

“I am  _ not _ paying for your stupid upgrade and I am  _ not _ cutting this in half, thank you very much.” he huffed, as though talking to the program would make it change its mind. He tried once more, got the same error, and finally went back to his editing program with a resigned sigh. It would do him no favors to split his video into two parts, so he’d just have to go back to his old plan: reducing the quality.

It wasn’t like his videos were anything fancy or high-def in the first place—far from it, with his inexpensive webcam and strategically placed string lights for brightness—so knocking down the resolution a little more couldn’t really be that big of a deal.

Caleb saved the changes to the file, returned to the upload screen, and tried again. After a few tense minutes it  _ finally _ went through, and Caleb grinned and made a little noise of satisfaction. He never missed his scheduled post times and he wasn’t about to start with this one, probably his favorite one yet.

Soon the description and information form appeared, and Caleb drummed his fingers on his desk for a minute while staring at the block for the title. Descriptions and tags were easy—he just had to write out what elements and acts he performed, give a brief line of enticement, and that was it. But titles? Gods, the titles were always his worst hang-up. How on earth was he supposed to allure possible viewers, give a taste of what lay in store, and sum up the experience all in less than 100 characters?

The little  _ ping! _ of the video finishing its upload shook Caleb from his thoughts. He hastily typed out a few words that he could only hope would do his video justice. He hit the ‘Publish’ button and leaned back in his chair. It was late, nearly eleven at night already, but Caleb was just committed enough that he had to watch through his own video at least once after it posted. He had to make sure it was viewable without any errors. It was part of his upload ritual.

The freshly published video page loaded. Across the top in bold letters it read “Electric Ride on the Wild Side!” Caleb leaned forward again in his chair, plugged in his headphones, and pressed ‘Play.’

 

 

* * *

The second his phone gave the familiar notification whistle, Molly snatched it up and scrambled across the room to grab his laptop. He couldn’t help the eager grin on his face as he shimmied out of his pants and settled into his plush bed. He always made a point to only work half days on Wednesdays—he didn’t want to burn through all his stamina before his favorite part of the night. He opened his laptop and his browser was already open to the page he wanted.

Molly hit refresh on  _ FolioBandit _ ’s profile and blindly reached into his bedside drawer for his Tenga masturbator. He spit into the open end of it, already feeling his cock twitch as he read through the tags attached to the video. “Solo, Bondage, Riding, Anal, Large Insertion, Orgasm, Accent, Electroplay.” His eyebrows raised at the last one—electroplay was certainly new for  _ FolioBandit _ , and while it wasn’t something Molly was particularly familiar with himself, he was pretty damn sure it would be on his kink list by the end of the night. And it was all thanks to Mister Mysterious Blue Eyes, the Man Behind the Mask, the German Wonder, his favorite uploader and fantasy subject of choice.

Molly pressed play on the video and let his hand wander down over his chest and stomach. He wasn’t very patient, but he knew the warm up would be worth it, so he turned up the volume and laid back to enjoy himself.

The familiar room showed on the screen, soft brown walls and a blue bed in the far left corner, not exactly well-lit but certainly not dark enough to seriously affect the content of the video. It was slightly distorted as always, a low resolution and slightly tinny audio he was sure  _ FolioBandit _ had used to scrape under the file size limit. It was only a few seconds before the man of the hour, the star of the show, kneeled naked on the floor in front of the camera with a shy wave and his familiar blue and white surgical-style cotton cat mask hiding the lower half of his face. It never fazed Molly—he knew plenty of performers who didn’t want to be recognized on the streets for their work.

Molly watched as the man on the screen unveiled a toy from behind his back. He gaped and his eyes widened, and his cock twitched with interest as  _ FolioBandit _ set down a beautifully curved purple and pink dildo of considerable girth on the floor in front of him, pressing down on the suction cup to ensure it didn’t tip over.  _ FolioBandit _ leaned over then, reaching for something out-of-frame, and when he returned to facing the camera he was holding a little device in his hand that looked almost like an mp3 player from the early 2000s. It even had wires plugged into the top of it, but instead of headphones, they led to what looked like… Well, like some kind of wired nicotine patch, to be honest.

_ FolioBandit _ peeled some type of protective paper off the back of two of the patches and reached behind him, presumably sticking them to his back as the wires seemed to lead there. He repeated the action with the other pair of patches, but this time placed them high on his inner thighs, rubbing them down firmly and then giving the wires a gentle tug to ensure they were secure. Molly licked his lips as he watched—even these motions were bringing the performer’s cock to attention, the anticipation already building.

With that done, the little device was set down as  _ FolioBandit  _ squeezed a generous amount of lube into his hand and began to spread it over the length of the dildo, careful not to miss a single spot in what looked like an artfully choreographed handjob. For a brief moment, Molly let himself be distracted by the thought of what those hands might feel like on his own length—he reached down to tease himself with two fingers stroking up the underside of his cock and let out a low moan.

A softer but similar sound came from the speakers of his laptop and Molly’s attention was snapped back to the video. With the dildo properly lubed up, the man had now reached back to press two fingers into himself, stretching and prepping for what was to come. Molly watched with rapt attention—he always loved watching the way  _ FolioBandit’s  _ breath hitched in his chest when he spread himself, and this toy would surely require quite a bit of foreplay. He continued to run feather-light touches along his shaft with one hand, and reached up to grab one of his horns with the other, relishing the sensitivity of where they bloomed from his head. He would take this as slow as his favorite performer. He was worth it.

After four fingers and several minutes of stretching,  _ FolioBandit _ wiped his hands clean on a bit of tissue and picked up the familiar plastic cuff that Molly knew was a favorite of his-- it had a little dial that could be twisted to open and close it easily. The performer took hold of the device with the wires in one hand and turned slightly so that his back was in view as he put his hands behind him, slipping them both into the cuff before tightening it down to keep his wrists close together. He turned back and sat up on his knees, now hovering just above the large toy.

Carefully, ever so slowly, he lowered himself down onto its hard length, pausing to gasp and whimper out soft swears every few centimeters as the sheer girth of the toy spread him ever wider. By the time he reached the base he was panting and trembling, slightly hunched over as he tried to catch his breath. Mollymauk groaned as he took in the sight, gripping his dick firmly in hand now as he pressed just the tip into the opening of the Tenga toy. Molly slid it down until it engulfed his length completely, and he waited, watching the screen, idly imagining it was the performer’s ass around his own cock instead of a soft silicone sleeve.

After a brief period of stillness,  _ FolioBandit  _ straightened his posture a bit and looked directly into the camera with piercing blue eyes. “I do not think you’re quite ready for this.” He said, his voice low and his accent thick as it always was when he was restraining himself from pleasure. He pushed up on his knees, moaning as the dildo slid to just halfway out of him, and then there was a distinct electronic  _ beep! _ from behind his back.

Molly was absolutely not ready for this at all. Not in the slightest. With a beep from what Molly assumed was the device that  _ FolioBandit _ held in his hands, the performer’s back snapped into a sharp arch, his head falling back as he loudly cried out. His thigh muscles tensed as well and, almost as if by their own accord, they seemed to pull  _ FolioBandit _ back down onto the toy. He was trembling and gasping for breath, his pale chest heaving as he raised his head and, again, pushed himself as far off the dildo as he could before another unseen current wracked his body and pulled him back down.

  


“Oh my fuck—” Molly choked out, unable to look away from his screen as his hips jerked forward to push him further into the sleeve. He still couldn’t really believe what he was seeing, nor did he totally understand it, but with every unseen current came another cry of pleasure from the beautiful masked man.

_ FolioBandit’s _ cock was already achingly hard and dripping tiny droplets of precum down its shaft, and Molly wondered briefly if he would cum completely untouched in this video. He was working his own toy quickly on his shaft now, panting and moaning in time with his thrusts as the man on the screen began moving faster as well. The performer’s movements were jerky, unsteady, and he couldn’t quite seem to keep a pace that matched to the electric currents of the device, but by the gods he was  _ beautiful _ .

There was a faint sheen of sweat on his brow, a pink flush that colored his chest, and—oh. Molly froze for a split second as his brain processed what he was seeing, and then he was furiously fucking into his toy as he watched the slight bulge of the performer’s stomach poke out and retreat in time with his movements.  _ FolioBandit _ had always been on the thinner side, like maybe he didn’t quite eat as much as he should, and that combined with the sheer size of the dildo he was riding was giving his belly a visible bulge.

Molly really couldn’t hold himself back now. Everything about this video was beautiful, from the way a lock of his red hair was falling from where he had tucked it behind one ear, to the curving lines of his exposed and thoroughly un-marked neck, to the trail of darker ginger hair leading down from his belly button that swelled with each push onto the toy, to his aching cock, to his trembling thighs (also tragically bare of any marks), to his knees which were already quite red from kneeling on the floor. Molly was certain at that moment that he had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life.

The moans coming from his computer were growing sharper now, more desperate. There was a dark spot of saliva forming on the front of the performer’s mask, and he was panting so hard the shape of his tongue could be seen pressing against the back of the fabric. Molly grit his teeth and slowed his pace, trying to take in every detail, determined to see this gorgeous man finish before he let himself cum.

It turned out he didn’t have to wait very long for that at all, as with a particularly hard muscle spasm paired with a shout of something in German,  _ FolioBandit _ was cumming hard, completely untouched. His body was trembling violently and when a splash of white caught the corner of the camera, Molly’s head fell back on his pillow as he filled the sleeve with his own hot release.

Molly was hardly even aware of the soft beep in the video that signified the little electric device being turned off. The panting from both himself and the man in the video were nearly matched in pace, though  _ FolioBandit’s _ were far more labored and ragged. Molly opened his eyes once he’d caught his breath to watch the ending of the video. Even if the most exhilarating parts were over, there was something that warmed his heart to just watch other performers in their own post-orgasm glow.

_ FolioBandit _ finally pulled off of the dildo with a whine, his shoulders slumped forward as he sat back to let the glistening toy rest in front of him between his thighs. There was a bit of fumbling, and then his hands were free of the Velcro ties, the device dropped to the ground beside him. The man was still breathing heavily, but he massaged his wrists with the gentlest of touches and took his time to let all of the tension leave his body. Finally he gave that shy wave again and said a soft “Auf wiedersehen!” to the camera before he leaned forward and the video ended.

Molly let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and pulled the now thoroughly used toy from his shaft. He was really going to have to wash it out before he went live tomorrow. “Holy fuck…” he whispered to the ceiling, letting his arms fall to his sides. Every time he thought that  _ FolioBandit _ couldn’t get any more gorgeous, the man proved him wrong. Mollymauk shut his laptop and set it aside, blinking tiredly as he pulled the covers over himself. He really should have taken a shower, but he was way too tired for that now.

His mind wandered as he drifted off to sleep, and the last thing Mollymauk Tealeaf could recall before sleep claimed him was the sound of  _ FolioBandit’s  _ sharp cry as the first current pulsed through him. His dreams were filled with images of the little wired patches attached to purple skin and pale slender hands holding the device that controlled them.


	2. Moony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a looong one, brace yourselves. There's even the barest hint of a plot, if you squint!
> 
> For the full effect, the theme song for part two of this chapter is "Get On Your Knees" by Nicki Minaj ft. Arianna Grande. Give it a listen. You'll know when you get there.

“… And then he asked if my tail would grow back if he pulled it off. Like I’m a freaking lizard or something!”

“EWWWWW Molly that is so GROSS!” Jester whined, sticking out her tongue in distaste.

“I  _ know! _ ” Molly gestured with his hands and almost spilled his iced latte in the process. “So I told him to take his amputation fetish and shove it where the sun don’t shine. Then I blocked his ass.”

Jester cheered, bright grin returning to her face as she pumped her fist. “Hooray! Good for you, Molly! You don’t deserve that kind of bullshit!”

Molly smiled, taking a sip from his drink as he leaned back in his seat. He and Jester weren’t exactly close friends, but he always loved their little coffee hour whenever they could get their schedules to align. He could gossip and swap client stories with the girl for  _ hours _ .

“Yeeeah, there’s a lot of bullshit like that that’ll pop up in my shows from time to time. It’s exhausting. But hey, for every weird creeper, there’s a hundred well-behaved paying customers,” he purred, the tip of his tail swishing behind him with amusement as he gave Jester a knowing grin.

She flashed one right back at him. “Well you  _ do _ have quite a lot of dedicated  _ fans _ .” She said with a teasing wink. “It’s good they pay up for all your hard work!”

“Mm, don’t I know it. There’s no sweeter day than deposit day,” He hummed in response, accent lilting his voice pleasantly. Molly set his drink back down on the table, giving Jester his full attention.“But enough about me. Have you got any fun plans for streams or uploads coming up?”

“WELL! Since you asked, I’m taking a little break from playtime videos. I’m just gonna stick to the streams for a while, cuz we NEED some more SEX ED for these poor, deprived, horny teenagers!” Jester said dramatically, clutching a hand to her chest. Molly couldn’t hold back his snort of laughter at her antics, and he was secretly glad he hadn’t been trying to take a drink as she answered his question.

“Truly, you are a saint to college kids everywhere,” he laughed, stirring up his drink again rather than risk it coming out of his nose at whatever comment Jester might make next. She cupped her chin in her hands and gave him a smile that looked almost cat-like as her tail waved back and forth just behind her shoulders.

“Well ya know, I try my best!” she chirped, then leaned in closer to Molly. “I think I wanna change it up a little more too, y’know? Talk about MORE things! Answer MORE questions, even if they’re _stupid ones._ Maybe I’ll even do some more collaborations!” Jester said as her eyes lit up with excitement. “Oh Molly it’s been SOOOO LONG since I’ve had any guests on MY show! Do you know how _boring_ it is to talk at a camera for a WHOLE HOUR without even _touching myself?!_ ”

“Oh, darling, truly, that sounds terrible.” Molly laughed, tilting his head and flashing a teasing smile right back at her. “I can barely go five minutes in front of a camera without touching myself. An hour? I’d go mad, I tell you! Absolutely mad!”

“I  _ know! _ ” Jester rolled her eyes at him, though he knew she was only teasing. “It’s fucking HARD and I just get so  _ lonely _ , Molly!”

“What about Fjord?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend. She just let out an exasperated sigh.

“His hours got extended because of all the stupid rich tourists.” Jester pouted, resting her elbows and putting her chin back down in her hands, sulking. “I have to wait six whole weeks now instead of just the three.”

Molly gave a sympathetic  _ tsk _ noise with his tongue and reached over to give Jester a little pat on the head. “Sorry to hear that, love. I know it’s not easy.”

“I just wanna get fucked, Molly! The motor in my Hitachi is almost  _ dead _ _!"_  Jester slammed her hands down on the table as she said this, a bit louder than she’d probably intended as a few other patrons of the coffee shop cast her sidelong glances. They looked as though they were trying not to stare, but it wasn’t exactly easy to ignore a colorful pair of Tieflings talking openly about sex. Molly had to cover his mouth to prevent himself from cackling aloud, but it didn’t stop his shoulders from shaking with barely-contained laughter. Jester only scowled at him in response, her voice flat and sarcastic. “Oh right, I forgot I was talking to Mister I Don’t Need A Relationship To Cum All Over My Camera.”

Molly gripped the edge of the table, wheezing in laughter. “What can I say? I’m a top-notch performer!” He flashed his friend another winning grin. “And besides, I’ve got plenty enough material to keep my fantasies fresh for  _ weeks _ , darling.”

“Oh yeah?” she countered, still pouting a bit. “Like what? My copy of Tusk Love that you  _ still _ haven’t given me back?”

He waved his hand with a slightly apologetic expression. “No no, not—sorry, I know, I just keep forgetting it at home--”

“Well then! Spill the beans, Fantasy Man!” Jester said with a somewhat victorious smirk. She knew just how to poke her friend to get him to slip, and she’d use it as many times as she had to if it meant she got a little bit more juicy gossip (or blackmail material) out of him.

Molly sighed and ran a hand through his hair, causing a bit of the jewelry on his horns to jingle lightly as he tipped his head. He knew full well what Jester was getting at and gave her a smile that had an air of mock-defeat. “Fine, fine, you got me. It’s another streamer.”

Jester immediately perked up and sat up in her seat, tail waving behind her in excitement. “OOOOH! Molly,  _ spill _ ! Who is it?! You gotta tell me!”

Molly chuckled, his eyes twinkling. “I’m not gonna give you his handle because I don’t want you tracking him down and making things weird, okay?” he said, getting the preface out of the way that he knew would earn a protest, to which he held up a hand to stop Jester from interrupting him. “No, I’m not saying you’re not weird, darling. Nothing will ever come of it and I don’t want you to put all your energy into finding a man who may be halfw—”

“Well what else am I supposed to do until Fjord gets back!?” She really just couldn’t stop herself from interrupting, even if it was with a cheeky grin. Molly rolled his eyes in acknowledgement but continued on unfettered.

“He’s an indie streamer, alright? Kinda new guy I think. He doesn’t really have the best equipment and like, maybe a hundred subscribers, I dunno.” Molly sighed, letting his own chin rest in his hand as he recalled the image of his favorite streamer, cat mask and all. “He never does any live shows, but the  _ videos he records,  _ Jester.” His voice took on a more awed tone now as he leaned forward a bit, eager. “Gods, I usually only see professionals doing the shit he does, and they’re in full studio’s. This guy’s just in his bedroom with a shitty webcam and some fairy lights!”

Molly knew he was rambling now, but Jester was listening with rapt attention, taking in every detail of his little stream-crush rather than interrupt him. “Like, he’s just—it feels  _ intimate _ , Jester. Watching him feels like a private show even though he’s got it up for sale to any takers. And we never even get to see his face! Listen, I know plenty of performers who don’t want people to recognize them offline, but this guy… Ugh. All we get is pretty blue eyes and red hair and that  _ gorgeous  _ big cock of his. He’s always masked. Same one every video, even.” He sighed, smiling just a bit as he thought about that cock. Molly was an open book as far as what he liked, and his preference for size was no exception.

Jester tilted her head then, eyes narrowed in an expression that Molly couldn’t quite read. He was about to question her when his phone went off in his pocket. “Oh! That late already?” he exclaimed, fishing it from his coat and checking the screen. A little notification appeared that read ‘Tuesday Bootday!’

Jester leaned back with one of her cheerful smiles, any sign of her somewhat calculating expression gone as though it had never been there in the first place. “Well, at least now you have some good material to keep you going!” she said in a sing-song voice, pushing back in her seat. “Have some fuuuun today~ Make money and give people LOTS of boners. And wet panties.” She gave him a wink as they both stood up, moving towards the trash can by the door to toss the empty cups.

“Oh, you know I will, darling.” Molly grinned right back at her, then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He headed for the door and called over his shoulder to her with a last wave. “Lovely to see you as always, dear! You just let me know if you need any help with those collabs!”

“Don’t worry, I will!” Jester waved back at him, turning back to the shop counter to order a pastry to go. Molly shook his head with a smile as he unlocked his car and powered up the engine. It was time to get to work.

 

* * *

 

 

The rhythmic tapping of fingers against plastic and a metallic slide were the only sounds that filled the darkly lit room. Caleb Widogast  _ could _ be a patient man, but he was never able to sit still when he was waiting, and so he drummed his fingers again and again against the shell of his laptop with one hand and fiddled with his spinner ring on the other. Waiting was  _ hard _ , and even more so when he was anticipating something very, very good.

The blue curtains were drawn shut over his windows, and the only light-source beside the screen in front of him was the small lamp on his bedside table. On the screen was a view into a lavishly decorated room with an immaculate black velvet couch and a patchwork of fabrics draping loosely from the ceiling and walls that created an atmosphere not unlike being inside a carnival tent. A hot pink paper sign rested on the seat of the couch with a drawing of a smiling moon and the words “Happy Tuesday! See you at 2pm! XOXO FoolMoonsGold” with a little kissy face doodled next to the message.

Caleb’s eyes darted to the clock just briefly before returning to the screen. 1:59pm. He was  _ so close _ to being done with waiting,  _ so _ close to Bootday, and he tapped his fingers a bit more loudly as he begged the seconds to tick by faster. As if his tapping were an answered prayer, the moment the time rolled over to 2pm, a clawed lavender hand with a snake’s head tattoo lifted the sign off the couch. The sign was quickly replaced with the streamer himself, and Caleb hurriedly clicked the stream into full-screen mode. The beautiful purple Tiefling—Moony was his stage name—sat down on the couch with his legs spread wide and an arm draped over the back of the seat with a lazy, fanged grin.

“Welcome, my darlings! It’s the day I know  _ so  _ many of you have been waiting for: Tuesday Bootday,” he said, Irish accent filtering through his words just enough to give his speech an airy lilt. It wasn’t thick or jarring—it was smooth, pleasant—it was friendly and welcoming. Caleb could already feel himself smiling just from listening to the Tiefling speak. He wasn’t even wearing a shirt today, and so many of his beautiful tattoos were on open display for all his viewers. There were the scars as well, criss-crossing over his chest, abdomen, and arms, and yet they only served to make the Tiefling even more alluring. He was wearing a pair of tight wine-red breeches that felt distinctly renaissance in design: laces on the front waistband holding them closed rather than buttons or a zipper.

Eyes travelling down, Caleb swallowed to see the tops of the familiar boots hugging Moony’s thighs. Shining black leather, sturdy, laced up through well over a dozen silver eyelets, with a slightly pointed toe and a smart three-inch heel. He looked back up in time to watch as the Tiefling’s grin widened and a riding crop came into view. He swallowed thickly when his cock gave an eager twitch in his boxers.

Gods, the routine hadn’t even started yet and already he was having to restrain himself from touching.

“Now, I know what you’ve all come here to see, but I’m here to remind you that speed is  _ not _ how I play this game.” Moony explained on screen, twirling the crop in his fingers. He was still smiling, his voice as steady as though he were a teacher explaining the rules of a test. Oh, now there was a thought—Caleb was momentarily distracted by imagining Moony in a pair of glasses and a well-fitted button-up shirt left just a bit undone at the top to show off little flashes of his collarbones. He could already imagine the encounter happening during one of his study sessions—

“Just remember: no touching yourself until I say so, even if I’m touching myself. You follow my every word to the best of your ability. You can beg in chat, but there’s NO fighting allowed and I make no guarantee that I’ll oblige your desires. If you need to tap out, you can hit the Red Light button on the left to exit the stream without losing your money. Now then! Let’s begin, shall we?” Caleb was snapped out of his fantasy as the Tiefling clapped his hands together, leaning forward with a more eager grin.

Caleb found himself nodding and took a steadying breath to calm himself—It would do him no good to be this wound up less than five minutes into the show. The Tiefling leaned back in his seat languidly, taking up his casual commanding tone once again.

“If you haven’t already, I want you to start by stripping down to your underwear. And if you’re not wearing any, keep your pants on for now,” he said with a light chuckle, folding one leg up to cross over the knee of the other, giving a view of his crotch obscured by the full length of his boot. He tapped the tip of his crop lightly against the side of it, giving his viewers a moment to comply—Caleb was already down to just his boxers. He knew the rules of this game.

Moony paused in his tapping, as though thinking something over, and then smirked into the camera. Gods, Caleb’s cheeks were heating with a blush just from that look alone, as though the performer were looking right into his soul. 

“I’m going to take things a little differently than usual today, darlings. I do hope you’re ready for some fun,” he purred, the tip of his tail flicking up and down on the seat of the couch beside him, much like a cat toying with its prey.

“Alright. Watch me. You’re not allowed to look away. Get on your knees,” he commanded. He really wasn’t ordering or demanding anything of his viewers-- he was simply telling them what  _ they _ wanted to do, giving them permission to follow their desires. Caleb exhaled and rose to sitting on his knees, his hands resting atop his thighs as he watched. Already he was starting to harden, but he would wait. He would do as he was told.

“Good.” Moony smiled pleasantly and resumed tapping his boot with the crop. “Now, spread your legs for me. Don’t take anything off, just sit and think of every tap of my crop as a tap on your chest. You can use your fingers for this, love, but not too hard.”

Caleb’s cock twitched again, and he started to lightly pinch one nipple in time with the beat of the crop. He was panting softly in no time, and he switched sides several times to give each nipple equal attention. After a few minutes, there were small breathy moans whispering from the back of his throat and he felt his eyelids droop—but he refused to close his eyes, watching the screen obediently.

All of a sudden, the Tiefling stopped tapping and uncrossed his legs again. “Stop. Good job. Now I’m sure you’re all feeling a bit toasty, hm? I’m afraid it’s only going to get warmer from here, darlings.”

Caleb’s breath was stuttering in his chest—he was already  _ terribly _ hard and needy—and Moony’s voice and smile were so alluring. He always seemed to know exactly what to say to push all of Caleb’s buttons—or maybe he was just conditioned by now to get an erection every time he heard those softly accented commands. Especially if it included praise.

“Still with me?” the Tiefling asked. “If you are, I want you to reach between your legs with one hand, palm flat. No grabbing, no rubbing. You may touch yourself, pet, but only with your hand open, and only from outside of your clothes. Go slowly. I want you to savor every motion, and you are  _ not _ going to speed up. You are only feeling yourself through cloth right now.”

Carefully, Caleb ghosted the flat of his palm over his straining cock. He gasped sharply and bit back a little keening noise—he wanted  _ more _ and he wanted it  _ now _ but he _ wouldn’t _ , he was good. He did it again, lightly gliding his hand down his length at an agonizing pace. He could hear Moony crooning soft words of encouragement, and though he couldn’t really focus on what the Tiefling was saying, Caleb could imagine those words being whispered in his ear.

“Take your hand away now darling.” 

Caleb whined, clenching his hand into a fist of frustration back upon his thigh.

“Take off everything else you are wearing. I want you exposed, I want you vulnerable. Can you do that for me, and then get back on your knees?” the Tiefling asked, firm but gentle, as though making a loving suggestion.

It sent shivers down Caleb’s spine as he followed the orders. He returned to kneeling, legs apart, his cock hard and already beading with a drop of precum as he stared at the screen with a heaving chest.

“Thank you, love. Keep watching me. You’re doing  _ so  _ well, and I want to reward you.” Moony smiled and reached down. Caleb’s throat went dry as the laces of the red breeches were tugged free. The Tiefling moved slowly, ever the tease, but he tugged the fabric down and released his own dick. It was already hard, and he held himself gently in one hand. Caleb could  _ feel _ the pang of wanting in his gut as he watched.

Moony had a beautiful cock. It was a delicious flushed shade of violet, darker than the rest of the Tiefling’s skin, and the head was a spade-like in shape. There was a line of ridges down the top of it’s length, slightly v-shaped and pointing away from the head. Along the underside of his shaft was a set of six gold studs making up a Jacob’s Ladder—Caleb would be embarrassed by how well he had studied that cock and memorized every detail of it if it weren’t such excellent material for his fantasies.

“Now keep still for me, alright? You’ll get your turn soon,” the Tiefling said with a grin. With that he started to stroke himself lazily, giving deep pleasured moans as he closed his eyes and tipped his head back. Caleb  _ whined _ at the sight and bit his lip. He was so,  _ so _ hard, and he felt precum dripping down his own shaft now as he watched. The Master was showing off for his beloved pets.

Moony kept this up for a few minutes before opening his eyes to stare directly at the camera. The Tiefling licked his lips seductively, watching with a heated red gaze as a purr rumbled through his voice. “Alright, darlings. Stay on your knees and get your lube.”

Caleb’s hand shot out so fast he nearly knocked the bottle right off his bedside table. “Scheisse—!” He cursed, but managed to catch it without breaking his position, and he watched for the next instructions.

“Good, well done. Now I want you to open it and squeeze some onto your fingers. Not too much! Just enough to slip inside.” The Tiefling flashed a wolfish grin and Caleb felt his heart flutter in his chest. “Get comfortable for me, darlings. Watch me. I want you to fuck yourself for me, nice and slow.” The rumble in his voice echoed how pleased he was with his plan. Caleb whimpered as he stared back into that hot gaze, squeezing a small dollop of lube onto his fingers. On the screen, Moony resumed stroking himself at a particularly languid pace.

“First finger now, hole of your choice.” Caleb took in a breath, straightened his posture a bit, and exhaled as he let his finger slip inside him with a soft but needy moan. Even though he knew he had the house to himself, he was still sometimes reluctant to be very vocal.

“Good, good... I hope you’re still watching me, loves. No looking away or closing your eyes.” Moony hummed, flashing a warm smile at the camera. “I want you to fuck yourself in time with my hand. A nice warmup with just one finger. Can you do that for me, pet?”

Caleb was nodding again, and he breathed out a soft, “Ja, ich werde.” He couldn’t remember when he had slipped back to his native tongue, but he couldn’t be bothered to care right now. Not like Moony could hear him. Focusing on the hand wrapped around the Tiefling’s dick, Caleb steadied his breathing and began to push his finger deeper into himself, then out again, following Moony’s motions. Soon he was adding a second, and then a third as he was given permission to do so and quickened his pace in time with the other’s hand.

The purple Tiefling was moaning quite freely now, a blissful smile on his face as he worked his erection. Caleb was thrusting his fingers desperately as his hips shuddered and jerked—No permission had been given for him to touch his own cock, so instead he busied his other hand by tangling it in his hair. Suddenly, Moony grabbed the base of his dick and squeezed, groaning as though fighting off his own release.

“G-good… You’re doing so—so well!” He gasped, panting and grinning. Caleb nearly sobbed at the stop in movement, his fingers pushed deeply into his ass but daring not to move. 

“Now… You’re not… Not allowed to cum. N-not until I  _ say so. _ Okay, pet?” the Tiefling ordered, stumbling slightly over his words from his own arousal. His voice was even more beautiful when he was wrecked with pleasure. “Imagine that it’s…  _ my  _ cock i-inside you. Here we go…!”

And with that, Moony was back to stroking his cock, faster and faster as his hips bucked up towards his hand. Caleb moved as well, leaning forward slightly though still on his knees. He cried out as his index finger pushed against his prostate and he wanted  _ more _ but he knew he had to wait.

A sharp twist of his wrist, an animalistic growl, a shouted curse and Moony was spilling over his hand, thick ropes of white splashing up his bare chest and even catching his chin. Caleb was starting to babble as he watched the performer tremble and moan in his ecstasy, desperately wishing he could have it for himself. “Moony, bitte, bitte bitte Moonyyyy bitte schöööne!” He sobbed, not even caring who could or couldn’t hear him.

As though Moony  _ had _ heard the begging, he looked straight into the camera the moment he opened his eyes and pulled his hand away, and spoke in a deep, rough growl: “Do it. Now. Cum for me, love.”

Caleb cried out at those words, pushed his fingers deep, and came right on command. He fell forward, shaking all over, his face and shoulders pressed into his blanket while his free hand was twisted in a white-knuckled fist in his hair. His hips were moving of their own accord, grinding his cock against the bedspread in a desperate bid for friction,  _ any friction,  _ as his muscles clamped tightly around his fingers and the blanket turned sticky beneath him.

When the white behind his eyes had faded, Caleb was on his side, panting hard and feeling over-sensitive. Moony was thanking his viewers and saying his goodbyes, reminding everyone to return for Fetish Friday, and closing out his stream. Caleb couldn’t move for a solid five minutes after his screen went black, and even when he could, the only thing he did at first was close his laptop. It took him another ten minutes to gather up the energy to get out of bed and stumble into his bathroom for a shower. He’d just have to worry about his bedspread later.

 

* * *

 

Caleb stepped out of the bathroom refreshed, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair tousled in damp stringy waves around his face. He was just setting the towel down to get dressed for his afternoon lecture when he heard his phone buzzing from inside his nightstand drawer. He always stashed it there when he was playing—Caleb was flooded with embarrassment and shame even thinking about someone calling him when he was in the middle of a session. But he was clean and finished now, so he tugged open the drawer and reached for his outdated smart phone, glancing at the caller ID as he answered.

“Ja hallo, Jester?” he said, tucking the phone against his shoulder as he started to retrieve his clothes from the pile they had been thrown into on the floor earlier.

“Caaaaleb! Hi! How  _ are  _ you, beautiful?!” The Slavic-accented voice of his most excitable friend filtered through the receiver and Caleb felt a smile tug at his lips even as he rolled his eyes.

“I am fine, Jester, thank you. How are you doing?” he asked, his tone polite. He knew Jester rarely called unless she wanted something from him or had some juicy gossip to share, so he left the question open to let her easily get to her point. He pulled his socks back on as he listened and reached for his boxers—Ah, no, those were right out. The stain of pre-cum on the front was already starting to stiffen in the fabric, and he quickly tossed them into his dirty clothes hamper.

“Well, I am doing just  _ great _ , thank you for asking!” Jester chirped, cheerful as usual. “I got a new light at the studio and it’s super bright, like, it’s perfect for HD, you know? Oh, and I had coffee this morning with a friend and it was  really good!”

Caleb just listened to her tell about her day, making little ‘hm’ noises of affirmation occasionally just to let her know he was still there.

“So now that I’m back from the crazy downtown traffic I’m home ALL ALONE and I was wonderiiiiing if maybe you would like to come over for movie night tonight?”

Ah, there it was. The moment he had been waiting for. “Jester, that sounds lovely, but I have my lecture at five you know, and Herr Simmons talks so slowly I may not be out until almost eight,” Caleb reminded her, setting the phone down on speaker for a brief moment as he pulled his shirt on over his head.

“I know that! But my guest room is  _ open, _ Caleb, you can stay late and sleep in!” she pleaded. Caleb swore he could see her tail waving eagerly just from her tone of voice.

“Jester,” he said, firm but gentle. “you know that I am working tomorrow, ja? It is Wednesday.”

“You could always shoot at my place!” Jester said with a suggestive giggle. Caleb only shook his head with an exasperated sigh, though a smile still played at the corner of his lips.

“No, thank you Jester, but I prefer to shoot at home. You know this,” Caleb said, pulling on his pants and fastening his belt buckle. “And I do not want to be on the bus first thing in the morning with a hangover.”

“But you won’t be! I’ll get you a cab!” She really was insistent, and Caleb was finding it hard to say no to her—she was a dear friend, and they really hadn’t spent quality time together in quite a while. Hell, he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been able to unwind with a light drink in the company of someone other than his cat.

“I would very much like to wake up in my own bed.”

“Of course! I can call you a cab  _ tonight _ after the movie!”

Well, that didn’t sound like a terrible idea… Company with a friend, drinks to unwind, and he wouldn’t even have to worry about getting home.

“… Alright. I will text you when my lecture is over and I’m getting on the bus, okay?” Caleb finally acquiesced, running a hand through his hair to try to smooth it down a bit more.

“Yes, yes! Oh, Caleb, I’m so excited! I haven’t seen you in  _ so  _ long!” The unbridled glee in Jester’s voice was nearly sing-song as it came through the speaker of his phone, and Caleb huffed out a short laugh.

“It’s not even been a month, schatzi.” He chuckled, not even bothering to check his appearance in the bathroom mirror before stepping out into the hallway of his tiny apartment.

“Well it feels like it has!” Jester replied, the exaggeration heavy in her voice. “See you toniiiight, Caleb! And don’t forget it’s my turn to pick the movie! Booze is your choice!”

“Ja ja, I’ll stop at the store on my way over. Tschüss, bye bye, Jester.”

“Byeeeee!”

Caleb hung up his phone and slipped it into his pocket. He made his way towards the front door, but not before he nearly tripped over the little cat who darted out to wind between his legs, purring and chirping happily. Caleb smiled and crouched down to scoop Frumpkin into his arms, rubbing his cheek affectionately.

“You know I could never leave without you.” He hummed and slipped the familiar harness over the cat’s head and legs. With the leash attached, he pushed his forehead to Frumpkin’s before lifting the cat so that he could drape comfortably across his shoulders. The tabby purred, nuzzling against Caleb’s jaw as he slipped on his shoes and dug his keys from his pocket. He grabbed his notebook and a pencil, locked his apartment door, and started on his way to lecture hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me some grief because as much as I was enjoying writing Molly's tease, it felt like it kept running away from me and getting TOO long-winded. But! I sure hope you all enjoy the end product as much as I do! This one was a blast to write. Once again, this chapter would not be possible without the influence and beta skills of the illustrious Widomauk server on Discord. Chapter three is officially complete as of earlier today, so be on the lookout for that one in the near future!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and kind comments on the first chapter, and please do keep them coming! <3


	3. Cupcake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No actual sexytimes in this chapter, but we got some of that sweet sweet character development and A PLOT?!?!
> 
> Many thanks to thesolutionismoredragons on tumblr for beta'ing this chapter!! <3

By the time Caleb arrived at Jester’s house, a pack of Schneider & Sohn Aventinus in hand and Frumpkin still draped comfortably across his shoulders, it was just past nine at night. Her front door swung open before he’d even had time to finish knocking. Jester was bouncing where she stood, bubbling with excitement, her tail swishing happily behind her.

“Caaaaleb! I’m so glad you made it!” She squealed, throwing open her arms. “Can I hug you? Please please pleeeease?”

Caleb chuckled softly, nodding. “Ja, I am okay with hugs tonight, Jester.”

She responded by pulling him into an almost bone-crushing embrace as soon as she was given permission. Caleb wheezed, and he was glad to have Frumpkin with him else his fight-or-flight instinct might have kicked in, but as it stood he pushed himself to relax until he felt a relieving pop in his spine and Jester set him back down.

“Wooow, even _I_ heard that one! You must be REALLY stressed!” She mused, holding him at arm’s length now and looking him over with a pout.

“Thank you, Jester, I did need that.” He nodded, letting out a long sigh. “Midterms are in a few weeks and Herr Simmons takes _so long_ to get to his point, time I could be spending studying.” Caleb huffed, then shook his head. “No matter. Tonight is for movies, yes?”

Jester’s smile returned instantly and she nodded with an impressive amount of enthusiasm. “Yeah! I’ve got Netflix up already and everything! Did you bring the BOOZE?” She grinned, eying the box in his hand.

Caleb nodded and lifted the box to show her, wincing slightly when his movement started to dislodge Frumpkin and the cat dug his claws into his shoulders for purchase. “Ja—Owww okay okay, you can get down, you know,” he muttered, crouching down closer to the floor to allow his cat to hop down. Frumpkin did so without complaint and made a bee line for Jester’s kitchen—he’d been here enough times to know just where to go to find unattended treats.

Jester laughed as she watched him scurry off, then ushered Caleb inside and let him take off his shoes by the front door.

“What are we watching tonight, then? Or have you not yet decided?” Caleb asked as he set down his bag and stepped out of his loafers.

“Nope, I got it picked already!” Jester beamed, leading Caleb through to her living room where her massive 60” flat screen was mounted high on the wall with a movie already queued up. She went right to the plush yellow couch and slid over the arm of it, tugged a blanket out of the way and patted the seat beside her while looking at Caleb expectantly.

Caleb smiled, set the pack of beer on the coffee table, and slid into the offered seat. He looked up at the screen as Jester threw the blanket over the both of them. An image of a sunset was the preview screen, bright shades of hot pink, oranges, and dark blue with a silhouette of two women and a row of telephone wires towards the bottom, and the title “Tangerine” at the top in an off-white script-like text.

“I just LOVE this movie, Caleb. It’s sooo funny!” Jester enthused before Caleb even had a chance to ask her what is was.

“I’ve never heard of it… What’s it about?”

“Weeell it’s about these two women who live in LA and they’re trans and they’re _sex workers_ and they’re on a mission to hunt down Sin-dee’s _dickhead pimp_ and they get into sooo—”

Caleb cut her off with a laugh and a raised hand. “Alright, alright Jester, thank you! Don’t tell me the whole story before it’s even started!” he chuckled, sliding the box of beer towards himself so that he could get a bottle out for each of them. “Let’s start it up, ja?”

Jester nodded and smiled, hit play on her remote, and took the beer that Caleb offered her. She took the bottle opener from him as well once he’d opened his own, and once the lids were off, they clinked them together with a friendly toast. The movie played, and they each settled back into the couch, curled up under the cozy blanket.

 

* * *

 

“I just… How do they _feel_ Jester? The ridges?” Caleb pondered aloud, staring up at the ceiling before directing his gaze at his friend’s face. Eye contact was a thousand times easier when he was intoxicated, and at more than halfway through his second bottle of beer, Caleb was teetering on the edge of tipsy into just barely drunk.

Jester was giggling, a purplish blush on her cheeks as she was pretty buzzed herself. “They feel _amaaazing_ , Caleb. Of course they do! There wouldn’t be any baby Tieflings if the sex wasn’t _great!_ ” she laughed, her tail swishing animatedly behind her. “And you’ve seen my pussy! We’re like, descended from _demons_ , you know? I’m sure some of them in there were incubi or succubi. We’re just blessed with _extra_ fun equipment.” She waggled her eyebrows, and Caleb groaned. “What’s got you all interested in Tiefling dicks all of a sudden, anyways?”

Caleb ran his hands over his face with a sigh. The movie was more than halfway over by now, but the both of them had had too many drinks to care at this point. “… Promise you won’t laugh at me?” He asked softly, no longer making eye contact with his friend and instead staring up at the ceiling again with his head resting on the back of the couch.

“Pinky promise, swear it on my mom!” Jester said, a serious tone in her voice as she stared Caleb down and held out her little finger to him. Caleb glanced at it, curled his own finger around hers, and took a deep breath.

“It’s that one streamer. You know, the purple one—big following, does a lot of themed live shows…” He trailed off, his brain trying to distract him with images of that tantalizing Jacob’s Ladder. “I… I can’t stop watching his shows. He’s. He’s so _handsome_ , Jester, and his—his cock is _amazing._ He has it _pierced._ ”

Jester, to her credit, did not laugh at her friend. Her face lit up with a grin and her tail was whipping back and forth behind her with a decidedly mischievous wave, but for the moment, she didn’t say anything.

“He does these shows on Tuesdays, wearing these very tall boots, and he gives… instructions. Like. Like a dominant would to a submissive.” Caleb whined in the back of his throat, feeling his face heat up from more than the alcohol now. “And I just _can’t_ get that damn purple dick out of my _head,_ Jester! Every time I’m filming, it pops into my head! Even when I’m _not_ filming! I just, I want to know what it _feels_ like! Are they supple? Are they rigid? Do they swell or change shape? Do they… Do they...” He trailed off, quickly losing his train of thought as his mind replayed the scene from earlier that day in crystal quality for him and he felt his cock twitch ever so slightly in his pants. His face was such a dark red now it contrasted against his hair.

Jester just grinned at him. “WELL since I’m _pretty sure_ you’re not just gonna ask him,” she started, and Caleb made a noise of abject terror in his seat, “I’ll do the next best thing for you! You’ve _clearly_ got a thing for _fancy dicks_ ,” she giggled, squinting mischievously at him. “I wanna do another collab with you, Caleb! With FANTASY DILDOS!” Jester crowed, bouncing in her seat.

Caleb groaned and fell over sideways, utterly mortified at how he’d managed to spill just so much vital blackmail material to his friend. Of course, Jester wouldn’t use the information maliciously—or at least, not in a way that could hurt him—but she was an expert at using these things to push Caleb into new situations he would otherwise be too anxious to try himself.

“Oh don’t be like that, Caleb! It’ll be fun! There are a few stores I _really_ like and I’ll even buy some _brand new ones_ so you can take them _home_ with you afterwards!” She chirped, clearly past the point of being talked down from this decision.

“Jester, no, please, I don’t want you spending any more money on me—”

Jester cut off his protests with a playful nudge and a wave of her hand. “Nonsense, Caleb! I’m investing in my _audience_ ! It’s been _soooo long_ since we’ve done a show together and they _miss_ you, silly! You can still keep your mask on and everything!” She pulled him back up to a sitting position, holding him by his shoulders to look into his sad blue eyes. “Don’t look at me like that. You’re doing _great_ and you _know_ I’m only going to push you harder to try more new things. Even your _therapist_ said it was good for you to gain confidence.”

Caleb just looked at her and gave a pitiful sigh. “Ja ja, I know… But can I at least think about it first…?”

“Well of course! It’s not gonna happen RIGHT NOW, silly goof!” Jester rubbed his forearms with a smile, doing her best to warm him up to the idea. “It’ll take some planning and—Ooh, I have a friend who I think wanted to join in on this stream too! I can have _TWO_ guests!” She squealed, wriggling in her seat.

“Wait—what—Jester that’s not something I’ve ever—” Caleb tried to protest, suddenly sitting up straighter, eyes wide.

“Don’t WORRY Caleb, he’s SUPER nice and VERY professional! I just _know_ you two will get along GREAT!” Jester reassured him, her excitement so unchecked now her tail was thumping against the arm of the couch.

“But I’ve never even _met_ this person, Jester, I don’t want them to see me _naked_ —”

“He won’t! Don’t worry! At least not unless you _want_ him to.” She said in a teasing voice with her eyebrows waggling suggestively at her friend.

Caleb groaned and covered his face again, unsure whether he was grateful that the alcohol was keeping his anxiety at bay, or if he was going to be sick from it all.

“You won’t be going into this _blind_ , Caleb. I’m gonna set up a private munch, just for us! We’ll all go get coffee in a public space and talk about boundaries and what we’re gonna do on screen and what you want to do with each other and with me and it’ll all be _very_ Kosher.” Jester assured him, nodding as though satisfied with herself.

Caleb frowned, thinking back to the first public munch Jester had brought him to. He’d never even heard of a munch before, and when Jester had called it “A get-together for kinky people!” he’d been abjectly horrified to go anywhere within a ten-mile radius of the event. But, as it were, the night turned out to just be drinks and appetizers in a public restaurant with people who happened to be interested in BDSM practices and wanted to meet others who were like-minded. There were no whips, chains, or even expectations attached to attendance.

With a resigned sigh, Caleb lowered his hands again. “…Fine. But only if I get to choose where we meet.” He conceded, frown still deeply etched into his face as he studied Jester’s expression.

“Yes yes of course! Absolutely!” She beamed, triumphant at having won her friend over.

“Can we… can we get back to the movie now, bitte?” Caleb asked, sinking back down into the cushions as far as he could. He was desperate for a distraction right now, something to take him back to the friendly companionship that they had been sharing earlier, rather than dwell on the prospect of exploring sex toys with a _complete stranger_.

Jester nodded and fished for the remote for a moment, then started the movie back up. Caleb turned his full attention to it, and Frumpkin appeared in his lap a moment later so that he could run his hands through the soft fur to help quiet his mind. Despite a few cycles of panicked thinking, it was surprisingly easy to get sucked back into the hilarious adventures of Sin-dee and Alexandra’s night at the karaoke club.

By the end of the movie, Caleb had finished his second beer and his eyelids were drooping. Jester helped him back into his shoes and called him a Lyft to get him back to his apartment. He gave Jester a last hug, Frumpkin draped about his shoulders again, and carried his bag out to the car. He slid into the backseat with a brief greeting to the driver, and watched the streetlights stream past the passenger-side window all the way home. As he crawled into bed, he didn’t even remember the arrangement he’d agreed to.

 

* * *

 

 

Caleb had, of course, been reminded of his agreement the very next day when his phone blew up the moment he turned it on after his first class of the day.

 **Jester 10:35 :** CAAAAALEB!

 **Jester 10:35 :** CALEB!!!

 **Jester 10:37 :** CALEB DID YOU PICK A PLACE????!!!

 **Jester 10:40 :** CALEB COME ONNNNN TELL ME TELL ME I GOTTA MAKE ARRANGEMENTS!!!!!

 **Jester 10:42 :** Caleb pleeeeease YOU’RE KILLING ME!!!!!

Caleb stared at the texts in confusion. Of course he hadn’t forgotten the entire conversation from last night—he hadn’t been _that_ drunk—but he wasn’t sure what Jester was asking of him.

 **Caleb 11:16 :** Sorry I was in class. What place? What am I picking?

 **Jester 11:17 :** The munch, Caleb!

 **Jester 11:17 :** You said you wanted to pick where it would be!

 **Jester 11:19 :** Caaallleeeeeeebbbb

 **Caleb 11:20 :** Jester I haven’t gone to a munch since you dragged me to that one at Christmas time.

 **Jester 11:22 :** No silly! The private one! For me and you and my friend for the fantasy toys collab!

 **Caleb 11:25 :** … Oh. Right. Um.

 **Jester 11:25 :** You forgot, didn’t you? :P

 **Jester 11:27 :** Caleb

 **Jester 11:28 :** Caaaaaleb

Caleb ran his hands through his hair with a huff of frustration. Now that Jester had reminded him, the whole discussion came back to him in perfect detail. He was going to meet a stranger and they were all going to make a film about fantasy dildos together. And it was up to him to pick the venue to introduce himself.

 **Caleb 11:30 :** No, I didn’t forget.

 **Jester 11:30 :** Suuuuure you didn’t. :P

 **Caleb 11:32 :** I did not. It can be a public space, yes?

 **Jester 11:33 :** Yeah it should be!!! Safer that way!

 **Caleb 11:33 :** Okay.

Caleb set his phone down for a minute, ignoring the buzzes while he came up with a mental list of public spaces where he felt at least somewhat comfortable and wouldn’t be terribly inconspicuous. The only places that came to mind were a handful of his favorite bookshops. Caleb wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to taint the atmosphere of any of his beloved safe spaces with discussions of his limitations and capabilities as an adult performer. He picked up his phone again and headed towards the dining hall to beat the lunch rush.

 **Jester 11:40 :** Weeeeelll?

 **Jester 11:42 :** Caleeeeebbb

 **Jester 11:42 :** Cmon Caleb you gotta pick a place!

 **Caleb 11:45 :** Linnaea’s Café. On the back patio, towards the rear corner. The little table with the umbrella and the couches. You know it?

 **Jester 11:46 :**!!!!!!

 **Jester 11:46 :** Yeah yeah yeah I know which one you mean!!!!

 **Jester 11:46 :** Oh Caleb that’s gonna be SO CUTE!!!!!

 **Jester 11:47 :** Like a little group date!!!

 **Caleb 11:47 :** :( :( :(

 **Jester 11:47 :** ??????????

 **Caleb 11:48 :** Jester please don’t make this weird. I’ve never met this person before.

 **Jester 11:48 :** Caleb it’s not gonna be weird I promise!

 **Jester 11:48 :** He’s really nice!! It won’t be weird!!!

 **Caleb 11:50 :** :(

 **Jester 11:50 :** Caaaleeeeebb don’t make that faaaaace

 **Caleb 11:52 :** Fine. But it is NOT a date.

 **Jester 11:52 :** Not a date!!!

 **Caleb 11:53 :** Thank you.

 **Jester 11:53 :** Yeah of course Caleb! I’ll let you know when I find a time that works for us all, probably after this weekend?

 **Caleb 11:55 :** Sounds good. Thank you, Jester.

 **Jester 11:55 :** You’re welcome Caleb!!! <3 <3 <3

Caleb slipped his phone back into his pocket and picked out a warm turkey sandwich for himself. He was dreading this little encounter, and for a brief moment he worried whether or not he would be up to filming today after all… but as he ate his lunch, he allowed his mind to wander back to the show he’d watched the day before, and quickly realized it wouldn’t be a problem at all.

 

* * *

 

 

The weekend came and went, and early Monday evening found Caleb Widogast partially curled up in one of the wicker couches adjacent to the matching coffee table in the back corner of the dining patio of Linnaea’s Café. Frumpkin lay curled against Caleb’s side, his eyes half-closed as he purred contentedly. Caleb himself was nursing a lemongrass and verbena tea while Jester chattered away in the seat across from him, her tail swishing animatedly beside her, only pausing in her conversation to take sips of her hot chocolate.

It was a nice distraction for Caleb’s nerves at this whole arrangement, and he absently scratched behind Frumpkin’s ears to keep his hands busy. He nodded along to whatever Jester said, paying as much attention as he could while his stomach churned with anticipation. Jester hadn’t even really told him much of anything about her friend who would be joining them aside from his name, Molly, and his pronouns, he/him. He really couldn’t let his imagination run away with him—sometimes the threats in his mind were even more dangerous than whatever he might face in reality.

Suddenly, Jester cut off her chattering mid-tangent as she caught sight of someone coming through the back door to the patio space. She leapt out of her chair with a bright smile and started waving enthusiastically, her tail almost mirroring her hand.

“MOLLY! Molly HI we’re over here!!” She called, doing her best not to yell for Caleb’s sake, but even still he felt his shoulders tense in response to the sudden loudness of her voice. For all of his distraction techniques, he could feel his anxiety surging in him at the prospect of meeting this stranger, and he just couldn’t bring himself to turn his head to look. Frumpkin pushed his way fully into Caleb’s lap then, sensing his owner’s discomfort, and it took everything in Caleb’s willpower not to just completely press his face into the soft fur.

“Jester darling, it’s so good to see you again!” Footsteps approaching. A voice, masculine in pitch, with a friendly tone and a soft Irish lilt.

Oh.

_Oh no._

The chair to Caleb’s left was pulled back from the table, and he could feel his breath caught in his throat.

“And this is our lovely mystery third then! Hello!”

There it was again. That voice. Exactly as it always sounded. Frumpkin forcibly head-butted Caleb in the sternum, reminding him to breathe. Caleb did take a breath, though he sincerely wished he could sink right through the couch he was sitting on and dissolve into the stones beneath his feet.

Jester, clearly sensing Caleb’s panic, gave him a light tap with her foot under the table, jerking his brain back into action. He turned, finally, and was greeted with… well. Not who he had been expecting.

Curly plum-colored hair with a pair of near-black ram’s horns, decorated in fine silver and gold jewelry atop a lavender head. Red eyes were searching his face curiously but with a friendly gaze. A sparkling white smile split the newcomer’s face when he caught Caleb’s gaze, and the human was pretty sure he felt his heart seize in his chest for a moment.

Jester gave him another tap, slightly harder this time, right on his shin. “U-um. Hello! Hi. I’m. Caleb. Caleb Widogast!” He stammered, knowing fully well how stupid he probably sounded at that moment, and the heat he felt in his face was far too much to be from just the sun lowering on the horizon.

Completely unphased, the purple Tiefling smiled back at him. “Well hello, Caleb Widogast! It’s a pleasure to finally meet you—Jester has spoken so highly of you!” He said, his voice all friendliness and charm laced with that accent, that _damn_ accent—

“I’m Mollymauk Tealeaf, Molly to my friends, and I’m sure we’ll be friends before we even get to the business part of this evening,” he chuckled, tilting his head in a way that made the delicate chains attached to his horns jingle ever so softly. “But if you’d prefer, I can go by my stage name if it’d make you more comfortable. Just call me Moony.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnnn
> 
> Uhhh so chapter four is already written and chapter five has just been started. I'm kinda shocked at how fast I've been working through this fic but I LOVE IT and the fact that you all also love it so much is such fantastic motivation to keep going. Keep the kudos and comments coming!! :)


	4. Linnaea

The ringing in his ears was so loud Caleb could barely hear himself think. He wondered, briefly, if the Tiefling now sitting next to him could hear just how rapidly his heart was beating-- it was like a jackhammer in his chest, so much so that it felt almost painful. It was a good thing that he had already set down his tea, else Caleb was sure he would’ve spilled it all over himself. His brain was short-circuiting and it was a miracle he wasn’t staring completely dumbstruck at the newcomer to the table. Frumpkin headbutted his chest again, and when he didn’t get an immediate reaction, he put his paws up on Caleb’s shoulders with a plainly demanding meow for attention.

Caleb’s breath came out as a shaky laugh that he had to fight to keep the hysterics out of. He closed his eyes briefly and dipped his head to so that Frumpkin could press his forehead to his master’s with a loud purr. Beside him, Molly made a surprised noise and a coo of affection.

“Oh my Gods, you have a cat! What a precious little thing!”

“His name’s Frumpkin!” Jester chirped in, knowing fully well that Caleb probably wouldn’t be able to respond for a moment. “He’s sooo sweet and he goes with Caleb EVERYWHERE!”

Caleb, thankful for Jester’s intervening, gave a slightly breathless nod and then scooped Frumpkin into his arms.

“Yes, um. He’s. My support. Ah, could—Would you please excuse me for a minute?” He said in a rush, moving to stand rather suddenly. Jester shot him a look at he felt her tail wrap around his ankle as though to prevent him from running off anywhere. “I-I will be right back, I promise.” He floundered, and though Jester still seemed suspicious her tail released him. He quickly scooted away from the table and made a beeline for the door back inside the café.

Before he had even made it past the first row of tables, Caleb’s phone was lighting up in his pocket. He hurriedly grabbed the restroom key from the counter with a nod to the barista, and proceeded to lock himself into the single-stall toilet. He threw the lid down and sat, shoving his face into Frumpkin’s fur for a solid two minutes of breathing before he dared do anything else.

When his heartbeat had slowed enough that he could no longer feel the skin of his chest fluttering against his shirt, Caleb lowered Frumpkin back down to his lap and dug his phone out of his pocket. The cat quickly set to making biscuits on his thighs. There were three new messages from Jester.

 **Jester 17:09 :** CALEB PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON’T LEAVE!!!!!!!

 **Jester 17:09 :** I’M SO SORRY I DIDN’T KNOW THIS WOULD BE SO SCARY FOR YOU I’M SORRYYYYY

 **Jester 17:09 :** HE’S REALLY NICE I PROMISE YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE TO DO THE VIDEO PLEASE JUST COME BACK AND MEET HIM PLEASE CALEB PLEEEEAAAASE

 **Caleb 17:15 :** Jester……

 **Jester 17:15 :** CALEB!!!

 **Caleb 17:17 :** Jester I have masturbated to this man. Please, give me some warning next time?

 **Caleb 17:17 :** And that is not an invitation for there to BE a next time. Please. Do not do this to me again.

 **Jester 17:18 :** Caleb I’m sooooo sorry :’(((((( I made a big mistake I promise I’ll never do it again

 **Jester 17:18 :** Just, please come back? He really wants to meet you too!

 **Jester 17:20 :** Please? Caleb???

Caleb took a few more long, deep breaths. He still couldn’t quite believe Jester had thought to put him into this situation without warning. He _knew_ she was trying to be helpful in her own way, but Gods, this was probably the worst way she’d ever done it. He stared at his phone blankly, uncertain of how to respond, until Frumpkin meowed at him again.

Realizing that he simply wasn’t able to formulate any kind of reply that was courteous or made sense, Caleb finally just shoved his phone back in his pocket and stood, cradling his cat in one arm as he exited the restroom and returned the key to the front counter. Slowly he wound his way back out to the patio, taking steadying breaths and methodically turning his spinner ring as he went. His legs carried him back to the table in the corner and gingerly, with the utmost care, he sat back down on the wicker sofa.

Jester’s eyes lit up at his return and her tail swept across the brickwork excitedly, but she didn’t make a big deal of it, bless her. Before either she or Caleb could say a word, Molly leaned forward a touch and focused his attention on Caleb, an apologetic expression on his face.

“Hey, I’m sorry about that—I know meeting strangers can be overwhelming and ah, I’m kinda the epitome of flashy. Jester explained she didn’t really tell you about me before I got here so I can totally understand how I’d catch you off guard.” The Tiefling said, a sympathetic-yet-not-pitying smile on his face. “If you’d like, we could do this again some other time? Or not at all, if this has just been too much…”

“A-ah, thank you, um.” Caleb was actually surprised at the sincerity in Molly’s words. He hadn’t expected such gentle understanding in response to his little outburst, but the Tiefling was genuine and even offering Caleb an out, should he want to take it.

“I… I think, I would like to stay and talk, if you are okay with that.” He said slowly, Frumpkin having settled back into his lap. “I ah, am not sure about, the video. But. We are already here ja? And I will not turn down a conversation over tea.”

Molly’s face split into a wide grin, and Caleb could feel the tops of his ears turning pink when he realized he could see the Tiefling’s fangs in his smile. Had anything about the expression been even remotely suggestive, Caleb might’ve fled right then and there—but as it was, he could find no ulterior motive in Molly’s face. Only kindness and an eager interest to get to know one another better.

“Oh wonderful, I’m glad to hear it!” Mollymauk said, his tail flicking low behind him in a pleased gesture. He sat back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap, taking a wholly non-threatening pose. “So, what type of tea do you drink, Mr. Widogast?”

“Ah, this is a lemongrass verbena white tea—and, you may call me Caleb, please.” Caleb was doing his best to relax into the ease of conversation with someone so genuinely polite, try though his brain might to fill his mind with fantasies and indulgences involving the man beside him.

“Oh, that sounds lovely, Caleb.” Mollymauk smiled warmly, small wrinkles of happiness crinkling the corners of his eyes. Caleb himself couldn’t quite stop a small smile of his own tugging at the corner of his lips—Mollymauk was undoubtedly attractive, but in person he was terribly cute and charming as well.

“Jester tells me you’re going for a PhD at the university—is that right?”

“Ja, I am.” Oh, bless this man for taking the lead in the conversation while Caleb sipped his tea and pet his cat. He was certain he’d let something stupid slip if he were trusted to take the lead in this exchange. “I am, um, studying linguistics. I’m pursuing a doctorate in the early Proto-Germanic languages of the pre-Roman Iron Age.”

Molly gave a low whistle, his eyebrows raised. “Damn, that’s impressive. Are you already working on your thesis?”

“Ah, nein, I am only in my second year—my thesis will be next year.”

“Lots of work, I’m sure.”

Caleb nodded, and noticed out of the corner of his eye that Jester was watching them both with a very careful expression. He knew he was intentionally pretending not to know who Molly was at all, and though he knew that Jester knew better, he was silently thankful that she wasn’t trying to pressure him into revealing any more than he wanted to.

“Ja, it is.” Caleb nodded, taking another sip from his tea.

“Caleb is like, _really_ smart.” Jester echoed, momentarily catching Molly’s attention. “Seriously! He helped me figure out my taxes when all those weird new laws came into effect.”

Molly chuckled and flashed Caleb a smile, causing the redhead to nearly choke on his tea. “Is that so? Well shit, Caleb, I might have to ask you to come help me with mine! I swear I never get the right paperwork from the server when tax season comes around!

“That is because they are based in New Jersey, and do not have the same tax code requirements that we have here,” Caleb explained, setting down his tea. “You have to request the proper forms specifically from them, and then they will give you the data you need.”

“Huh! Well, guess I learn something new every day!” the Tiefling replied, eyebrows still raised as he observed Caleb with an ounce of… something. Admiration? Approval? It was hard to tell. “How long have you been streaming then? Did you have to deal with the tax switch too?”

“Ah, no. I um… I started this past summer. It was Jester’s suggestion.” Caleb faltered slightly, feeling his cheeks heat up, but this was _fine_ he convinced himself. There was no judgement here. They were all professionals in the same field, discussing their work and experience. This was fine.

Mollymauk nodded, absolutely no change in attitude from the information given. “Yeah I think she mentioned that. That’s cool, man, I’m glad you’ve found a spot for yourself. I’ve been on a few years myself, ohh… damn, it’ll be three years in January!” He said with an easy, relaxed smile. He was comfortable in his work, proud of it, and it showed.

“That is a long time indeed.” Caleb agreed, and if he hadn’t already been following Molly’s channel so closely he would have been surprised.

“Yeah, Molly’s really dedicated to his work!” Jester chimed in, smiling between the two of them. “I remember when he first started—he was so cuuuuute! He came to _me_ for advice after his first few streams blew up and he didn’t know how to handle all the followers!” she crooned, giving Molly an affectionate pat on the arm with her tail.

Caleb chuckled, looking at Molly and then back down at his tea. “Ja, well you are kind of the Fairy Porn Mother then, aren’t you?”

Both Jester and Molly turned to look at him with slight expressions of shock, and for a split second Caleb was terrified he’d made an unforgivable social error—but then Molly gave a bark of laughter and clapped a hand on his knee, Jester giggling in turn. “Oh my Gods—Caleb, you’re so right! Jester, you’re a fairy! Granting the wishes of poor horny bastards everywhere!”

Even Caleb snorted at that, and ducked his head to hide his smile in his tea cup.

“Ha! Told you I could get him to laugh!” Molly flashed a triumphant grin at Jester and she clapped excitedly.

“Well good! That’s what I was hoping for!” She beamed, tail waggling happily.

The three of them sat in a more eased, companionable silence for a bit as Caleb drank his tea and scratched behind Frumpkin’s ears. Jester finished her hot chocolate with a slurp, and Molly took a bite of a cookie that Caleb hadn’t even noticed he’d come out with in the first place.

“So, Caleb…” Molly began, turning back to face the man and allowing Caleb a chance to do the same. “I know we sort of got off to an awkward start, but… would you still like me to join you and Jester for the collab show? You can absolutely say no, by the way, I don’t mi—”

“No! I mean, yes.” Caleb actually startled himself at how quickly he responded, and took a second to breathe while Molly blinked at him in surprise. “Yes, Mollymauk, I… I would like you to be a part of the collab filming as well.”

It seemed to take Molly a minute to process these words, but when he did he gave Caleb the biggest smile he’d ever seen and Jester squealed with excitement.

“Oh my gooosh I’m so happy! Caleb! I just _knew_ you’d say yes once you got to _meet_ Molly!” She cheered, leaning across the table to take Caleb’s hands in her own. He shot her a shy, flushed smile in response, still sort of surprised at his agreement himself.

“Ah, well, yes, he is... you are very nice, Mr. Mollymauk.” Caleb said, giving Molly some of the same smile, though with a touch more embarrassment.

“Please darling, call me Molly,” he said, giving a little bow. “I’m glad I was able to make such a good impression on you, Caleb. I’m looking forward to working with you. Truly.” His tail was flicking behind him with undisguised pleasure, clearly happy with how the meeting had progressed.

Caleb flushed just slightly at being referred to as darling, though his smile didn’t waver. Gods, how many times had he imagined that voice calling him by that exact pet name? And now here he was, in the flesh, hearing it not just in one of his pre-show warmups.

“I’m, um, looking forward to working with you as well, Molly.” Caleb nodded, his mind buzzing with all the potential outcomes of their future video together, secretly grateful that Jester would be there to help him keep his head on his shoulders and his focus somewhere productive.

From there their conversation turned to a more formal one, discussing their own boundaries, Jester laying down her streaming rules and explaining what she had in mind for the show. Molly was easy and open, willing to try almost anything so long as he gave active consent to it. Jester was appreciative, but knew Caleb wouldn’t be quite so forthcoming, and so set a few rules for her friends’ sake—no full nudity, no using any of the penetrative toys on screen, they were welcome to disguise their identities in whatever ways they were comfortable with that didn’t require extra technology on her part— "I’m an adult actress, not a CGI wizard,” she’d said with a laugh.

Their conversation wound down as the sun was setting, and Caleb found himself far more relaxed than he had been going into this meeting. Molly had been the subject of many of his fantasies for months on end, and he’d always imagined how well the Tiefling would treat him were they to play in real life, but even Caleb’s imagination couldn’t have prepared him for just how relaxed and welcoming the performer was. His fame didn’t go to his head and he was completely without judgement of Caleb’s odd behaviors. It was… refreshing.

“Well, as you know Jester, I’ve got no problem showing my face. I’ll just keep going by Moony to make things easier, and hey, you can even use my name as a tag,” Mollymauk said, smiling at Jester before turning to give Caleb an inquisitive look.

“Ah, I’m, um, going to keep wearing my mask, Jester,” Caleb stammered a bit, and his friend nodded her agreement.

“That’s fine, Caleb! I wouldn’t expect anything else!”

“I’m a student, I can’t… I do not want to run the risk of any of my classmates or superiors recognizing me online,” he explained carefully, and Molly nodded as well.

“Is there a stage name you’d like to be referred to by, dear?” Molly asked, still keeping the conversation comfortable and professional.

“Um… well, I’ve not used one in the past, because I really only do solo videos…” Caleb tilted his head in thought, petting Frumpkin and letting the purrs of his cat help focus his mind when it tried to shoot off in a dozen different directions of choice. “I think, um.. you can call me by part of my username? Bandit. You ah, you can please call me Bandit while we’re on film.”

Something imperceptible flickered across Molly’s expression just then, and he shifted in his seat ever so slightly. “Alright, then we’re settled. One Exotic Toy Show from Miss Cupcake’s studio coming right up, guest starring the Marvelous Moony and the Beautiful Bandit.”

He flashed one more of his signature dazzling grins, and Caleb felt his face heat up in the gathering dark.

“Ja. Moony and Bandit.”

 

* * *

 

 

It had taken quite a bit of calendar coordinating, but finally the three of them had settled on a Friday three weeks out from their initial negotiations meeting. Molly advertised it on his channel as a replacement for his Fetish Friday that week—Caleb made no moves at all to promote it on his own channel. Jester understood of course, and never asked him too. He was there for her, not as a promotional partner, but as a friend and model and nothing more.

Caleb did his best to focus on producing his own content regularly in the meantime, as Molly made his own as usual, but he found it a bit more difficult to fantasize now that he had met the Tiefling in person. On the one hand, thinking about being fucked by Mollymauk now had the complicated layer of him not just being a nameless object, but as a person, a friend even, that Caleb would want to ask consent from.

But on the other hand, Caleb so desperately wanted nothing more than for Mollymauk to abandon all pretenses and simply kiss him ragged and tease him until he begged, he quickly found himself struggling not to call out his name during recording sessions. Dammit. Caleb sometimes worried he was setting himself up for a disaster.

The day came and Caleb found himself staring off into space as the bus rolled along, his fingers tapping restlessly on the cover of the closed book in his lap. He’d intended to read it on the way to Jester’s, but found himself too wound up to focus on the words at all. Frumpkin lay draped around his neck as always, and Caleb was carrying with him a backpack with the essentials he knew he’d need: His pajamas; toothbrush and toothpaste; his mask and underwear for filming; shampoo, conditioner, and bodywash to clean up after the show; a change of clothes for the following morning, and a can of cat food for Frumpkin. He only had morning classes on Fridays, so he’d arranged with Jester to come over after class, get settled, film the segment, and then sleep over at her place so that he could have a quiet space to unwind after working that wouldn’t leave him completely alone as he would be in his own apartment.

Eventually the bus made the announcement for the stop closest to Jester’s house, and Caleb was shaken from his thoughts just in time to tug on the stop request wire. The bus pulled to the curb and Caleb stepped off with a short “Thank you!” to the bus driver. He took a moment to collect himself and breathe, then started up the sidewalk. He fidgeted with his ring as he went, chewing his lower lip raw as well until Frumpkin rubbed his cheek against Caleb’s jaw with a soft “Mrrp!” that demanded his focus elsewhere.

Caleb rang Jester’s doorbell, his free hand still running through Frumpkin’s fur, and he shifted his weight from side to side while waiting for the door to open. He didn’t have to wait long, as Jester soon appeared and opened the door wide for him with a smile. She had a plain fluffy robe on and her hair was wrapped in a thin towel atop her head—in curlers, Caleb knew from past experiences—and with her makeup partially on.

“Caleb you made it!” she squealed, ushering him in with both her hands and tail, and he offered her a nervous smile in return. She cooed at Frumpkin, giving the tabby a little rub under his chin while Caleb took off his shoes. He continued to play with his spinner ring as soon as he took off his backpack, holding it awkwardly.

“Well come _on_ , you’ve done this before! Just go put your bag in the studio and then you can head to the kitchen—Molly’s not here yet and I gotta finish putting on my face, so you can help yourself to the snacks!”

“Danke, Jester, ah… when should—is there a time when I should, get changed?” he asked, clearly still nervous about this whole arrangement. Which of course, he always was when he filmed with Jester, but even more so today.

“Well probably before we start filming would be best, probably.” Jester teased, giving Caleb a wink that earned her only a weak smile in return. “You can wait till after Molly gets here, okay? You don’t have to stress it too much.

“Ja ja, okay, thank you.” Caleb nodded and took a deep breath, then headed towards the studio while Jester vanished back up to her room to continue with her makeup.

Though Caleb knew his way to the studio by heart, the contents inside the spacious room always changed just enough to surprise him each time he went in. The last time he’d visited, which had been over two months ago by this point, Jester had had the cameras focused mainly on the large bed against the rear wall, with light umbrellas surrounding it and a mirror to the left side. He had volunteered to be her rope bunny, a model for different types of rope and knot work, for a Shibari Safety video. The bed had been the most comfortable place to experiment with different ties and positions—especially so that he had a soft landing in case he lost his balance.

The performance had been for entirely educational purposes, but Caleb had learned things about himself that day as well. Even Jester had been amused by how easy he was to move and position once she had started tying the knots— there was something about the even, solid pressure that gave Caleb a unique sense of calm. It was relaxing for him, made it easier for him not to think himself in circles, to be restrained so securely that it eliminated worry and put his control in someone else’s hands.

He was sure if he thought about it long enough, his therapist would have an absolute field day with this information, but for now he settled with safety-release restraints that he could put on himself for his own sessions while he didn’t have a partner to do it for him. Not that Caleb was entirely sure he even wanted a partner—that level of trust was not something earned easily with him, and he was certain he’d rather use dinky plastic cuffs for the rest of his life over chasing that experience with someone who might not respect him the way he needed when he was that vulnerable. Jester was his friend and he knew she wouldn’t hurt him. To introduce a sexual or even romantic aspect to that equation was… daunting.

Caleb’s thoughts came back to the present as he observed how the studio had changed. The bed was covered with only a simple decorative sheet now, an unimportant part of the backdrop with no cameras on it. The main floorspace was where the focus was this time, with Jester’s favorite baby pink tarp laid out on the ground, cushioned seats around it for her guests to sit in with a few lights interspersed at various heights around the edges to eliminate any harsh contrast. There were two cameras at what would approximately be face-height once everyone was seated, and a third camera higher up and angled downwards for any views-from-above that might be needed.

Caleb set his backpack down to the side near the door, and noticed a small stack of boxes just out of frame of the overhead camera. They were all plain, nondescript cardboard, but the majority of them had already been opened and when Caleb cautioned a glance inside some of them, brightly colored silicone in all shapes and sizes lay inside. He blushed slightly, cast one last look around the room, and then headed out to the kitchen. He was anything but hungry at the moment, but at the very least the change of scenery would help distract him from what was to come.

He took a seat at the counter and Frumpkin hopped down into his lap, curling up comfortably as Caleb again tried to read from his book on the early Germanic peoples of France and Alsace. Despite his lack of appetite, Jester had left out a bowl of M&M’s amongst the cookies and fruits and crackers, and Caleb couldn’t resist popping one in his mouth ever so often. Chocolate was always a good treat when he was feeling particularly anxious.

Though Caleb was still having difficulty focusing on his book, it helped pass the time, and soon Jester was descending the stairs to join him in the kitchen. Just as she grabbed a cookie for herself, the doorbell rang, and she spun around with excitement.

“Yay! Molly’s here, finally!” She exclaimed, rushing for the door with her tail fluttering about eagerly. She was still dressed in the same thin robe that she was earlier, but her hair was out of the towel now and styled in a cutely-curled updo tied with a large silk flower tucked behind one ear. She wore a sultry red lipstick that somehow complimented her blue skintone perfectly, flawless eyeliner, blush and eyeshadow that all together gave her the look of a classic retro pin-up girl from the 1940’s.

Caleb couldn’t see the front door from where he sat at the kitchen, but he heard it swing open accompanied by excited greetings and cheek kisses, each of the Tieflings complimenting each other as Jester ushered Molly in and shut the door behind him. Caleb’s book was momentarily forgotten on the counter as he leaned forward in his seat. He was craning his neck to try to see down the hallway, but soon found it was unnecessary as Jester led the way back to the kitchen with much bravado.

Caleb felt his heartbeat pick up in his chest as Molly sauntered into view. His hair was neatly pushed back with the one signature curl hanging in in front of his forehead, and the jewels on his horns glinted in the sunlight that came through the kitchen window. He was wearing a loose, low-cut black shirt with an embroidered yoke that billowed around his torso and arms and looked almost like something one might wear to a renaissance festival. Similarly, he was wearing tight red breeches—the same ones, Caleb quickly realized with a blush, that he had been wearing for the instructional tease a few Tuesdays ago.

Caleb himself felt quite plain in comparison, wearing plain brown corduroy pants and a cream sweater with elbow patches. He squirmed just slightly in his seat, acutely aware of just how ridiculous he must look compared to the Tieflings, experienced and suave as though they were Gods of Seduction—

“Caleb! So good to see you, darling! Don’t you look lovely.” Molly cooed, and with the sound of his friendly voice Caleb felt his mind slow and his tensions ease. Still, he ducked his head to look at the floor.

“Ah, I look as I always do, Mollymauk. This is not anything special, for me…” He trailed off, ever incapable of taking a straight compliment.

Molly simply chuckled and waved his hand. “Well then, I think your ‘nothing special’ is quite fetching, dear.” he said with a smile, and Caleb felt his cheeks heating up before Jester clapped her hands to call their attention.

“SO! Now that we’re all here, whoooo wants to get started?!” She asked, practically vibrating wear she stood. Molly voiced his own enthusiasm, and Caleb nodded, sliding off the seat by the counter. Frumpkin hopped to the floor and rubbed Caleb’s ankles with a plaintive mewl, to which Caleb smiled and reached down to give him a pat on the head.

“Time for work now, my friend. You have run of the house. I will be fine.” he reassured the cat softly, who gave another meow and then trotted off towards the living room. Standing upright again, he glanced between the two Tieflings, spinning his ring self-consciously. “I ah, assume I should get changed now…?” he asked, hesitant, but Jester nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes of course Caleb! C’mon, let’s head to the studio and then you can use the guest bathroom to get dressed.” She gave him an encouraging smile before leading the way back to the studio. Caleb retrieved his bag once she’d opened the door and slipped back behind the curtain that hid the bathroom door.

“Just leave your bag in there and you can meet us on the tarp when you’re ready!” Jester called as he shut the door behind him.

Caleb took a breath and began to strip. He was careful not to look in the mirror, lest he accidentally catch sight of something that would send him into a spiral of self-consciousness. He gave himself a quick once-over, then opened his bag for what he needed: one pair of plain black boxer-briefs, well-fitted but not too tight by any means, and his signature cotton cat mask. He pushed his discarded clothes to the side, pulled on the underwear and took another deep breath, the mask clutched tightly in his hands. He stared at the doorknob, unmoving for several seconds. This was it. Now or never. He was exposed, he was vulnerable, and he was about to go on live camera nearly naked with the man of his fantasies for the past several months to talk about sex toys.

He still had the chance to lock himself in if he really wanted to…

Caleb shook his head, exhaled, and opened the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the comments on the last chapter have given me _life_ , I s2g. Y'all are the sweetest and I love every single reaction I get. Things are definitely getting interesting now!! Also, in response to a few comments on the last chapter, here's something to keep in mind: Molly has never seen Caleb's whole face. Nor has he seen him with clothes on, for that matter.
> 
> We're also more than halfway through this story already, wow! Chapter five is finished, and it is a MONSTER, hoo buddy, but I can't wait to share it with you! Comments and Kudos feed my soul and motivate me for the final chapter / epilogue. <3
> 
> As always, my dearest love and affection to the Widomauk discord server for encouraging and enabling me in this madness, and a special thank you again to thesolutionismoredragons on tumblr for betaing this chapter!


	5. Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Note of Importance: Please don't leave comments pointing out grammar or spelling errors. I do not edit after publishing a chapter and those comments make me really uncomfortable. Thanks.
> 
> This is the longest chapter in the fic, clocking in at just under 10k words. Brace yourselves!

Molly sat on with his legs crossed on the pink tarp, clothes cast aside, chatting animatedly with Jester. He wore nothing but his favorite bright blue briefs, simple but tight-fitted to show off his package and with a neat bow that rested right above his tail. Jester herself had removed her robe to reveal an elegant set of white lingerie, slightly vintage in style to compliment her makeup, but with bold straps and lines of lace that were more decidedly modern. He was well in his element, and she was in hers as the talked about what sort of toys they’d be playing with for the video as easily as they might converse about the weather.

He was distracted from his conversation, however, when the bathroom door clicked open and the curtain was pushed aside. He turned to look, bubbling with curiosity to see what their third had decided to wear for the day’s activities.

There, in all his shyness, stood Caleb. He was hovering by the curtain, as though still uncertain as to whether he should approach the two Tieflings where they sat. Molly couldn’t help his gaze running over the man, and he bit his lower lip in appreciation. His skin was pale in the bright camera lights, his rather bony shoulders dusted with freckles that matched the ones on his face. Soft ginger hair splashed across his chest and led down, down over his ribs and his abdomen before disappearing below the waistband of his plain black boxer briefs.

Quickly, Molly redirected his gaze up to Caleb’s eyes, and they were so very  _ startlingly  _ blue that he felt his breath catch in his throat for just a moment. But now was not the time to be hungrily staring down his co-star, and so Molly patted the tarp beside him with a friendly grin. “Caleb! Won’t you join us, dear?” He asked, all ease and comfort, trying to give the man as much space to relax as possible. He knew the human was nervous, and he wanted to try to ease that for him as much as he could.

Caleb hesitated only a second more before he nodded and gingerly made his way to the tarp, sitting down next to Molly with his legs tucked under him and his hands resting on top of his knees in front of him. Molly gave him a smile and leaned back, his tail swishing happily against the tarp.

“Ah, uhm, before we start, Jester, may I--?” Caleb stumbled, and Molly tilted his head with interest as Jester nodded.

“Of course Caleb, I haven’t even finished calibrating the cameras yet.” She reassured him with a smile.

With a slight noise of relief, Caleb unfolded something in his hands that Molly hadn’t noticed he’d been holding. He watched curiously as the man revealed a bit of cotton fabric in his hands, raised it to his face and tied the strings behind his head. He turned to Molly, eyebrows knitted together with barely-concealed nerves.

“Is it—does this look alright?” He asked, and Molly was pretty certain his heart stopped beating in that moment.

Light blue cotton. Triangle nose. Six whiskers. Curled little mouth.

_ Oh. Holy fuck. _

Molly didn’t even realize he was staring slack-jawed until Caleb shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

“U-um, Molly? Did I do something wrong?” He stuttered, blue eyes full of worry, and Molly mentally kicked himself for making the man worry.

“No! No, no Caleb you look—you’re fantastic, darling,” the Tiefling blurted out, stumbling over his own words. How many times had he looked into those blue eyes peering above that mask as he came? How the  _ fuck _ did it take him this long to realize that  _ this _ was who Jester’s friend was?!

Belatedly, it occurred to Molly that he’d never actually seen  _ FolioBandit _ —no, Caleb, his name was Caleb—with any clothes on before they met. No wonder his accent had been so alluring. No wonder his eyes had been so captivating. No  _ wonder _ Jester was now looking at him with an expression of such supreme satisfaction she might as well have had the fucking knife cat meme taped to her face.

Molly  _ knew _ he was blushing and he forced his gaze to the floor, mildly alarmed at how readily his dick had given an interested twitch upon his sudden realization of Caleb’s identity. He took a moment to compose his expression before looking back up at Caleb, whose head was tilted at him in concern. “Mollymauk, are you sure…?”

“Yes darling, I’m sure. The mask is perfect.” Molly smiled, and he was pretty certain the force he was using to keep his face friendly was painfully obvious, but Caleb didn’t press it any further.

“A-alright then… Um… Shall we, Jester?” Caleb asked, shifting slightly in his seat. Immediately, the devious expression lifted from the blue Tiefling’s face and she smiled brightly at her friend.

“Absolutely, if you’re both ready!”

When both Molly and Caleb nodded, she clapped her hands excitedly and hit a button on a remote. The red ‘recording’ indicator lights simultaneously lit up on all three cameras, and Jester started with her opening spiel, welcoming her viewers and explaining the premise of the day’s show. Molly did his best to focus on the task at hand— even if he was co-starring with a man he’d seen cum more times than he had fingers and toes, he could be professional. He could do this. It would be fine.

Then it came time for Jester’s guests to introduce themselves. She nodded at Caleb, letting him go first so he wouldn’t be the last one to speak.

“Ah hallo, I’m FolioBandit, but um, for today I am just going by Bandit. This is, ah, not my first time on Miss Cupcake’s streams, but I have not been here in a while, so… I am looking forward to it.” He seemed to be doing his best not to let his nerves show, but it was easy to see that the tops of his ears were turning red in lieu of his cheeks being obscured by the mask. Then he turned to Molly with an expectant gaze, and the Tiefling felt himself get caught in those blue eyes for a moment.

“U-uh hi! I’m Moonstr—Moony. FoolMoonsGold! But you can just call me Moony. Yeah! Damn it’s been ages since I’ve done a collab with this lovely lady.” He forcefully turned his head to give Jester a winning smile and break eye contact with Caleb. “But I just couldn’t say no to this fantastic opportunity!” He beamed, only his the lashing tip of his tail betraying his internal struggles with the situation at hand. He could still feel those blue eyes on him, but he paid them no mind. Jester was the one running the show. She’d save him.

_ Or would she? _

Thankfully, Jester did in fact come to his rescue by grabbing the first of many cardboard boxes stacked just out of frame of the cameras, passing it to Molly before grabbing one for Caleb and one for herself. She quickly directed them into a pattern of revealing what they had in their box, talking about each strange and beautiful new toy and encouraging them to make their own deductions about them. Molly found himself slipping into the rhythm with ease—he was a professional, after all, and talking about sex toys in only his underwear on live television was just another day in the life of his line of work.

Caleb, though he’d been red-faced and embarrassed for the first ten or so minutes, eventually started to relax and get the hang of the show himself, even laughing at some of the more ridiculously shaped dildos.

“I’m honestly not sure how this would even be pleasurable inside someone, but it’s just too fun to play with!” He declared of one brightly colored silicone toy that had an S-shaped curve and rows of bumps all down its sides. It was huge, even by Molly’s standards, but soft—it flexed and wobbled under its own weight and the Tiefling couldn’t help his bark of laughter as Caleb started to wiggle it menacingly at him, the length of the toy flopping around wildly. Even Jester was cackling with them, but eventually prompted them to move on.

Molly hadn’t even been paying attention to the time, but just like that, they’d run out of boxes.

“Well, it seems we’ve already told everything there is to show!” Jester said with a smile, “But! We still have some time left, sooo… it’s time for audience suggestions! Now’s your chance to submit your desires in the chat, people! Just be mindful of the RULES and remember that we’re not obligated to do  _ anything _ that makes  _ any of us _ uncomfortable.”

Molly’s tail flicked with excitement—they had discussed this beforehand of course, along with the rest of Jester’s rules, and though Caleb had been uncertain at first, he had agreed once he’d clearly established what he would not do no matter who asked. He glanced at Caleb and saw some of the anxiety had returned to the man’s eyes, but he wasn’t shrinking away or giving any indication that he wanted to stop, and so Molly shifted a bit closer to him on instinct to offer some sense of support to the less-experienced performer. In thinking it over, less-experienced felt like a completely redundant descriptor for Caleb—Molly had  _ seen _ several of the wild things the man had gotten up to—but never the less, Caleb was still new to interacting with others on live camera.

Jester’s tablet started lighting up with incoming chat messages as she briefly stepped off camera to retrieve it along with her own bag of standard equipment, things to play with and try out on screen that didn’t require complete exposure or penetration. When she returned, she set the bag in front of her and began reading off some of the requests from her tablet.

“Alright! So we’ve got one from DespacitoBeast2110 asking me to take off my braaa!” She said with a cheeky giggle, wiggling her fingers at the camera. “Only once the boys get some love too, dear!”

“Oooh… XXXFantacoreXXX wants to see Bandit in a  _ collar _ , to ‘match his cute kitty face!’” Jester cooed, looking at Caleb with an expression that was a mix of teasing and affection. The man in question blushed deeply enough that it spread over his chest, and Molly felt amusement curl in his chest until Jester read off the next request.

“And for Moony! MightyDrowQueen wants one of  _ us _ to put nipple clamps on  _ you _ ,” she said with a devious grin, and then it was Molly’s turn to feel his face heat up. He barely even noticed Jester setting down the tablet and unhooking her bra as his attention snapped to Caleb’s face. He licked his lips and seized the opportunity before he even realized he had it in front of him.

“Bandit, would you be so kind as to do the honors?” He asked, flashing Caleb one of his best flirtatious grins. He could see the blush spreading on the man’s chest and ears and for a second, he was afraid he had pushed too far, overstepped his boundaries, but they had agreed they could touch each other, they knew they might be doing things with other toys, Caleb hadn’t—

“WOOHOO! THE TITTIES ARE  _ FREE!” _ Jester crowed, completely interrupting Molly’s train of thought as she threw her bra off camera and cupped her breasts, bouncing them up and down a few times with thoroughly amused laughter. Even he couldn’t stop himself cracking up from seeing how comfortable and confident his friend was, and he almost missed Caleb’s response to his earlier question.

“Ah, um, ja, Moony, if—if you could, do the same for me?” The man spoke softly, and Molly’s eyes widened as he turned back to look at those beautiful blue eyes. Caleb wasn’t making eye contact with him, and his hands were fidgeting where he’d set them back atop his thighs as he sat back on his knees, and for a moment Molly didn’t know if he’d really meant it.

“Well, of course darling—but only if you’re comfortable with it!” He said in a rush, doing his best to give Caleb the space for an out if he wanted.

But Caleb was nodding and spoke again with slightly more confidence in his voice. “Ja, I am comfortable,” he said, any tension he’d been holding in his shoulders now vanished as he had somehow found the courage to be bold in these last few minutes of filming. Molly felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest, and quickly looked to Jester for confirmation he wasn’t imagining this whole exchange. She was giving each of them an equally surprised but encouraging look, and after a split second’s hesitation, she dug out a leather collar and a pair of nipple clamps from her bag, passing them to Molly and Caleb respectively.

Caleb seemed uncertain of how to proceed, still kneeling awkwardly, so Molly took the initiative and scooted over towards him with the collar in hand. He watched the man’s reactions carefully, keeping an eye open for any signs of discomfort. “Ready, darling?” He asked, holding the collar forward but asking with his calmest, most gentle voice. It was far from the commanding tone he would use if this action were taking place in any other setting, but he knew how new to this Caleb was and he knew it was not his place to push those buttons.

When Caleb nodded, Molly gave him a reassuring smile and leaned forward, reaching behind the man’s neck to loop the collar around, then tilted his chin up ever so gently with his finger so that he could easily see the buckle to fasten it. Caleb held perfectly still, but Molly could feel the way his breath quickened against his hand as he gave the collar a light tug to ensure it was secure.

He leaned back into his own space and admired how Caleb looked. The collar was light pink—it was Jester’s, after all—but it matched in a cute sort of way to the light blue and white of Caleb’s mask and Molly smiled appreciatively. “You look simply precious, dear Bandit,” he cooed, his tail tip flicking up and down to smack lightly against the tarp like a cat in a particularly warm spot of sunlight.

Caleb shifted his position then, his flush darkening, and Molly couldn’t help but notice how the man’s cock twitched inside the well-fitted fabric of his boxer-briefs.

_ Oh. _ Now that was something he would  _ definitely _ be keeping in mind, and he licked his lips without even realizing it before forcing his gaze back up to Caleb’s face.

“Th-thank you, Mo—Moony,” the man said, and Molly knew he’d almost slipped on his stage name—for some reason, that knowledge gave him a perverse sense of satisfaction, and his grin turned even more catlike knowing just how much the simple addition of a collar had flustered Caleb.

Jester butted in then, making sure to keep things moving between the two awkward performers. “Weeelll looks like it’s your turn now, Moony! Nips out!” She giggled, making little pinching motions with her fingers.

Shit, he’d almost forgotten with just how intimate the few seconds of collaring Caleb had been. He blushed a little but looked back to Caleb when the man cleared his throat, seeming to steel himself, and Molly flashed him another encouraging smile. As the man approached with hesitation, Molly crossed his legs and rested his palms to either side behind him, pushing his chest out.

“Don’t worry darling, I’ve definitely done this before.” He reassured him, his grin widening by how it made Caleb pause just briefly. The man looked like he was about to say something, but then shook his head and scooted forward until he was sitting directly in front of Molly, still on his knees but with his hands holding the clamps out in front of him now.

“Alright, well, I have not, so… please tell me if I am hurting you?” he asked, clearly working to keep his voice steady. Molly simply nodded, and finally, finally Caleb leaned forward into his space, pressing open one clamp at a time and attaching them to each nipple with careful precision. Jester had certainly not set them to any extreme tightness, but Molly still couldn’t help the soft, needy moans that escaped his lips as the rubber tips squeezed down on the sensitive buds.

He closed his eyes briefly, panting a little as his body adjusted to the new pressure, and he only opened his eyes as he felt his cock stirring between his legs. He would have been more embarrassed if not for the way Caleb was staring at him then, thoroughly bright red but with... something more, in his eyes. Fear? Hunger? Desire? Molly couldn’t be certain, but he wanted to know, and he wanted to know more than anything he’d ever wanted to know anything before.

Jester piped up then with an excited noise. “We have time for one more request! And I found the  _ perfect _ one.” She giggled, tail swishing back and forth animatedly across the tarp behind her. Both Molly and Caleb turned to look at her, the distraction breaking their heated gaze. The grin she was giving them was mirthful, but also somehow devious, in a way that Molly thought he would be suspicious of if he hadn’t been so busy thinking about the way Caleb had just been looking at him.

“RainOnMyParade21 wants you to  _ kiss.” _

Immediately Caleb’s shoulder’s stiffened, even just a little bit, and Molly felt a knot of worry in his chest. “Ah, that is—I do not mind kissing, but—we have already stated that I am not taking off my mask.”

Molly’s mouth split into a wide grin as soon as he heard Caleb say he didn’t mind kissing. “Oh, you don’t have to, darling. Come here.” And with a streak of boldness, he reached out to cup Caleb’s cheek and pulled him in, kissing him right on the lips with only the cotton of the mask between them. He felt the man stiffen for a split second, but then he practically  _ melted  _ in Molly’s hand and suddenly he wished he really could take off that mask and kiss Caleb silly, slide his tongue into his mouth and hold him closely by the collar while he pressed a knee between his thighs and--

Jester broke the moment between them with a clap of her hands. “Alright sweet viewers, we are out of tiiiime for today’s show! Thank you to EVERYONE who tuned in, and be sure to check out these lovely boys’ channels! I’ll DEFINITELY be having more shows like these in the future! Bye byeeee!” She gave the camera facing her a wave and shut all three of them off with a press of the remote.

With the spell broken, Caleb quickly shuffled back to where he’d been sitting, staring down at the tarp. Molly was almost sad to see him back away so quickly, but it was with a wicked sense of satisfaction that he noticed Caleb rather fruitlessly trying to conceal his partial erection by turning his hips away from the Tieflings’ view. The human untied his mask and held it carefully in his hands, taking several deep breaths, the collar around his neck momentarily forgotten.

“WELL! I think that went  _ beautifully! _ ” Jester said with a happy bounce, retrieving her bra from where she’d tossed it, and Molly smiled at her.

“Indeed, I had a grand time, darling!” He concurred, flashing her his pearly white fangs before looking at Caleb. “How do you feel about it all, Caleb dear?” He asked, genuine curiosity in his tone.  _ Some _ of Caleb’s feelings were plainly obvious no matter what he might say next, but Molly wanted to be sure it wasn’t just a natural response to all the attention and stimulation he’d been receiving.

“It… It was good, ja,” the man said with a noise of relief and an actual smile. “I have never done anything quite like that before. It was... scary, but I liked it. Thank you, Jester, for inviting me,” he said, and Jester squealed with delight and sprung from her seat to pull Caleb into a hug.

“I knew you could do it, Caleb! And you were so  _ good _ ! I’m so  _ proud _ of you!” She enthused, and the man laughed a little in her grip. Molly felt his own smile soften on his cheeks—Jester hadn’t divulged much of Caleb’s situation to him, but he knew the human was struggling with some inner demons and that camming was a way to help him try new experiences and explore outside his comfort zone.

“You did great, Caleb,” he chimed in, and the man smiled shyly at him when Jester released him from her hug. He was still blushing, and gods it was so much cuter now that Molly could see it on his whole face.

“Thank you, both of you. I ah… never thought I would be doing something like this. I almost did not go through with it. But, I am glad that I did.”

Molly beamed, and his tail swished animatedly on the tarp behind him. He opened his arms and raised his eyebrows, welcoming Caleb in for a hug as well if he wanted one—and the man almost looked like he was going to when he paused with a blush.

“Ah, um, Molly, your nipples…” He stuttered, looking at where the clamps were still firmly attached to the Tiefling’s chest. Molly blinked down at them, and then laughed.

“Shit, you’re right! I can take these off now!” He said, and reached up to one before Caleb suddenly spoke up.

“Wait, don’t! U-um, I mean—may I… could I do it?” Caleb tripped over his words, and just when Molly thought the man’s blush couldn’t get any darker, it absolutely did. He was honestly surprised with how forward Caleb was being—it was such a stark difference from when they first met, but then again, an hour of bonding over sex toys and then the kiss had probably helped embolden him. Molly gave him a grin wide enough to show his fangs, eyes narrowing in a way that made him look more like a predator toying with his prey.

“You absolutely may, darling Caleb.” He hummed, lowering his hand and gesturing Caleb closer.

When he hesitated to approach, Jester abruptly stood up and loudly declared, “WELL I’m just gonna go GET CHANGED IN MY ROOM and leave you two to finish up down HERE!” She said, almost a little too forcefully, but she gave Molly an exaggerated wink before scurrying out of the studio and closing the door behind her.

“Jester no, wait--!” Caleb called out after her, clearly more anxious to be with Molly without the supervising presence of his friend, and the Tiefling felt his heart sink just a bit. Maybe Caleb wasn’t quite as interested as he’d hoped.

There was a giggle from the other side of the door, however, followed by a sing-song “Have fun you two! Text me when you’re doooone~!” and then there was a distinct metallic  _ clunk _ of the studio door being locked, and Molly turned back to see Caleb groan with his head in his hands, clearly embarrassed beyond belief.

He really did worry about Jester’s logic sometimes.

“Hey, Caleb, it’s alright. I’m sure Jester’s just being silly, you know how she is…” Molly tried to soothe him, speaking more softly now and without any presumption in his tone. Disappointed as he may be, there was no way he was going to pressure this man to do anything outside of his comfort zone, even if it meant unclamping his own nipples and taking care of his erection alone in the shower later. But to his surprise, Caleb shook his head, though still keeping it covered with his hands.

“Nein. Nein, she knows  _ exactly _ what she’s doing.” He said, finally looking up with a somewhat exasperated sigh. “ _ I _ should have known what she was up to all along. Or maybe I did, but just wanted to humor her.”

Molly tipped his head with confusion, the jewelry of his horns clinking together gently. “What she was up to? Caleb, I uh, I don’t quite follow what you mean by that…”

Of course as soon as Molly had realized Caleb’s identity, he knew Jester had been plotting their meeting all along, but there was no way that  _ Caleb _ could know about all that. Molly kept his subscriptions separate from his streaming name anyways, Caleb couldn’t know that Molly had been watching him, he—

The man sighed, and Molly looked at him with anticipation. Caleb finally met his gaze again, and shifted forward again, raising his hands cautiously towards Molly’s chest. “May I…?” he asked softly, and it took Molly a second to realize he was referring to the nipple clamps. He nodded dumbly, still very confused, but made the solid decision not to press with further questioning until Caleb was ready.

Hesitantly, Caleb reached out and removed one of the clamps, gently releasing its grip and freeing the nipple it held. Molly hissed through his teeth as he sucked in a breath, the blood rushing back to the over-sensitized flesh, and he instinctually rubbed at the soreness with one hand as Caleb moved to release the other.

With both of Molly’s nipples freed, Caleb sat back and put the clamps on the floor, staring down at his own hands. “I um, ah… I know you’ve done that many times before,” he said slowly, his gaze fixed on his fingers as he spun a metal ring on his left index finger.

“Caleb…?” Molly asked, still rubbing his chest but watching the man with confusion.

“I’ve, ah. I have been—Jester—” The man stumbled, trying to find his words. “I told Jester that I had been watching your shows for many months now and so she set this whole thing up without telling me who she was bringing on as a guest and I think she was trying to get me to hook up with you.” The words came out in a rush, and Molly could see Caleb hunching in on himself, almost trying to hide in the tension of his shoulders.

“Caleb.”

“It’s stupid and I know I should never have agreed to it and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable but you were so  _ kind _ to me at the café and I figured it wouldn’t hurt to try and then I could just move on and never watch your videos again and—”

“ _ Caleb.”  _ Molly said the man’s name more forcefully this time, and reached out to put a hand on his upper arm. Caleb froze then, holding his breath. “Caleb. Look at me, please?”

Slowly, ever so slowly, the man raised his head, still not quite daring to make eye contact with Molly. The amount of anxiety and fear in those beautiful blue eyes made Molly’s heart twist with pain, but he put on the softest, most encouraging smile that he could.

“Caleb. Caleb, darling, it’s okay. Thank you for telling me. I know that must have been very scary for you.” Molly reassured him, and it looked like Caleb was about to say something again, but Molly gave his arm a little squeeze. “Caleb my dear, I’m flattered. I know I have thousands of viewers, but you? You were not one I could have dreamed to have.”

Caleb’s eyebrows drew together in confusion, and he was decidedly staring at Molly’s shoulder. “Dreamed…?” He asked, uncertainty in his voice.

“Yes Caleb, dreamed. I… Oh, fuck it. Caleb, I’ve watched every single video you’ve ever posted.” Molly said earnestly, and  _ that _ got Caleb’s attention, blue eyes wide with shock, looking right at him.

The man swallowed, clearly not expecting Molly’s words. “You… You have?” He asked, his voice almost a whisper, and Molly smiled back at him.

“Yep. Every single one. You’re the prettiest streamer I’d ever seen—you still  _ are _ the prettiest. I can’t tell you how many times you’ve surprised me with all the things you’ve done on screen, and, shit, I’m pretty sure I’ve got at  _ least _ six new kinks thanks to you,” Molly said with a breathless laugh, and it warmed his heart to see the tiniest hint of a smile tug at the corners of Caleb’s lips.

“I—um. I never. Mollymauk, I didn’t think— I, uh, you—" He stumbled, his gaze dropping again as he tried to find the right words for some kind of response.

Molly gave his arm another little squeeze. “Caleb. Can I kiss you? Properly, this time?”

The man hesitated a moment, looking up to search Molly’s expression, before giving a tiny nod. “Ja. J-ja, I’d—I would like that very much.”

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than Molly had tugged him forward, wrapped his free hand around the back of Caleb’s neck, and pulled him in for a real, full-contact kiss. And oh, what a kiss it was. Without the mask, Molly felt his lips light up like fire as he pressed them to Caleb’s, delighting in the feel of skin against skin. Just like before, the man melted into his hands, and even pressed closer this time.

Molly took a chance and let his tongue dart out, brushing it across Caleb’s lips, pushing lightly for permission. It was granted when Caleb  _ moaned  _ against Molly’s mouth, and with a surge of confidence Molly pressed his tongue into Caleb’s mouth, tasting him, drinking him in, the kiss hot and heavy.

When he had to pull back, gasping for air, he looked at Caleb with a pleased and crooked grin. “You are… absolutely amazing. Even better than I could have ever imagined. Gods.”

Caleb returned his smile shyly, and then surprised him by surging forward for another kiss. Molly was the one caught off guard this time, and he gasped his surprise just enough for Caleb to start seeking him with his tongue, exploring and eager.  _ Well. _ He certainly hadn’t expected this to come from sweet, shy little Bandit, but he wasn’t about to start complaining.

With all that eagerness and passion, Molly could feel heat shooting straight to his groin, and he groaned as Caleb pushed the kiss deeper. He decided to try something, see what kind of reaction he might get—he reached up and hooked two fingers into the collar he’d put on the man earlier, tugging him closer so that now his chest was flush up against Molly’s.

Caleb yelped in surprise, but didn’t pull away, and Molly  _ growled _ his approval. If Caleb pushed, he pushed back. Molly nipped at Caleb’s lower lip with his teeth while the man was distracted, and it earned him a delicious whimper, the man starting to pant against him. He held fast to the collar and ran his free hand down Caleb’s side with feather-light touches, delighting in the way the man shivered under his fingers.

Caleb reached up then, hesitant, and placed a tentative hand on Molly’s chest. The Tiefling rumbled a purr of encouragement and the hand wandered, fingers tracing over his scars before finding one of his over-sensitized nipples and brushing over it with a thumb. Molly sucked in a breath, the skin still slightly sore from the treatment of the clamps, but it only served to turn him on even further.

He broke away from the kiss and let go of the collar, but the break in contact was incredibly brief as he dove back in to place hot, open-mouthed kisses along Caleb’s jawline and down his neck. The man gasped his appreciation, and Molly grinned, sliding his hand lower, lower until he pressed the flat of his palm against the straining bulge in Caleb’s underwear with a hungry groan.

As though he’d been struck by lightning, Caleb froze instantly at the touch, and suddenly pushed back from Molly with a stammer. “W-wait, no—yellow. Yellow, Molly, please. Slow down.” He gasped out, blue eyes wide as he scooted backwards.

Molly released his grip immediately and gave the man his space, crushing the whimper that threatened to rise in his throat. “Caleb? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, are you alright--?” he asked, concern lacing his voice as he searched the man’s expression.

Caleb nodded, hesitated, then shook his head. “I-I’m sorry, Molly, I didn’t—” he started, clearly battling with himself.

“Shh, no, it’s okay. You can always call yellow no matter what we’re doing, alright?” Molly soothed him, his tone soft and reassuring. He paused a moment to let Caleb get his breath. “Do you want to talk about it? Or would you like to be left alone?”

“No! No. Please, don’t—stay. I do not want to be alone.” Caleb blurted out, briefly meeting Molly’s eyes with a look of panic before he returned his gaze to the floor. Molly simply nodded, settling down where he sat, deciding to give Caleb all the time and space he needed.

Caleb closed his eyes and took several deep, controlled breaths. When he opened his eyes again, he focused them on Molly’s chin, not quite comfortable with eye contact just yet. Molly said nothing, letting Caleb take as much time as he needed to talk, if he even wanted to at all.

“I’m… I like you, Molly. A lot.” Caleb started, still taking careful measures to control his breathing. “You are wonderful. I… I have dreamed about this. About being with you, like this.”

It was a promising start, and Molly gave the man a tiny smile of encouragement as hope bloomed in his chest.

“It’s just—I’m—” Another breath, held for five seconds, exhaled for eight. “I know I appear to be very experienced on camera, but, in reality it has been… a very long time. Since I have been with… anyone. At all.” Breathe in. Hold. Exhale. Caleb’s eyes made contact with Molly’s. “You are the first person to have kissed me, to have touched me in… years.”

Molly released a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, a pang of sadness twinging through his chest. “Oh, Caleb, I’m—”

The man held up a hand, and Molly fell silent. “Do not apologize, it was my choice. It… mm. I have not been well, for a very long time. My friends have been helping me—Jester introduced me to camming to… Help me, in my healing. I… did not love myself for a very long time. Being on camera has helped, a lot. But I still have not been with anyone. Being touched like that after so long is… a lot. It is overwhelming.” Caleb explained, and then lowered his hand to signal that Molly could respond.

Molly let out another breath, nodding to show he’d heard what Caleb said, and thought about his response as more than a reaction this time.

“Thank you for sharing that with me, Caleb. I know all of this was quite a different experience for you, but I didn’t realize by how much. If… if you don’t want to do anything more today, that’s fine. I don’t want to rush you into something you’re not comfortable with. I’m, haa, well. You’re definitely very attractive, and I’m  _ very _ into you, but I’m not going to push it, okay?” he finally said, a slight smile gracing his features as he admitted his attraction.

Caleb returned the smile, barely a ghost of the expression as he fidgeted with his ring again. “Thank you Mollymauk, for understanding.” He said, the controlled breathing coming more naturally to him now as he calmed back down. “I… I do think you are very attractive too. And… I did only say yellow. So. I would like to continue this. Just, a bit differently, maybe?” He asked, blush returning to his cheeks as he searched Molly’s eyes with a questioning, almost hopeful expression.

Molly smiled in return, doing his best not to look too eager. “Of course we can, darling. You just lead the way, tell me where I can or can’t touch, and I’ll follow, okay?” He said, opening his posture a bit to invite Caleb back towards him if the man wanted to. Caleb did not move closer, but he nodded, seeming to have made a decision in his mind. He sat on his knees, back straight, legs slightly apart with his hands resting atop his thighs.

“Ah, no touching, not yet? Just… watch me.” He said carefully, and Molly blinked, tilting his head in curiosity.

“Alright, you’ve got my attention…” he murmured, watching closely as Caleb reached up with his hands to start playing with his nipples and tugging his hair, his touches light and gentle to start as he began to warm himself up again. Molly felt his throat go dry and he swallowed, licking his lips. Okay, this was definitely something he could watch.

Caleb switched hands, treating his other nipple equally, and he started panting with soft moans in the back of his throat. Both of his nipples were hard now, and he pulled the hand from his hair to slide down over his face and neck to his chest, while the first hand glided lower over his stomach to palm himself through his boxers.

Molly had to bite his lip to keep from moaning at the sight as he watched Caleb rub himself, blue eyes closed in bliss, until he opened them to look right at Molly with a pause in his movements.

“…Talk to me?” he asked simply, and Molly felt something stir inside of him at the request, simple as it sounded. There was something in Caleb’s voice, something needy that lit a fire within him. He nodded fiercely and straightened up, keeping his focus entirely on the man before him.

“Gods, you look absolutely beautiful when you touch yourself, pet. Don’t stop.” He said, a slightly commanding tone creeping into his voice not unlike the one he so often used on Tuesdays. It seemed to be exactly what Caleb wanted, because the man shivered and moaned, not breaking eye contact with Molly as he resumed stroking himself through the fabric of his underclothes.

“You like that, don’t you?” Molly continued, a slight grin twitching at the corners of his mouth. “You like it when I tell you how good you look, to keep going.”

Caleb’s mouth fell open and he nodded, his hand increasing its speed slightly. “Y-yes, Molly, I… yes I do…” He managed to pant out, his hips starting to move slightly with him.

Molly licked his lips, delighted to have such a direct effect on the man before him. “Good. Do you want to show me how you touch yourself, pet?” He asked, eyes drifting back and forth between Caleb’s face and the hand between his legs. The man hesitated for just a second, then nodded. “Then do it.”

At Molly’s command, Caleb shifted his position, standing up briefly to rid himself of his boxers and  _ oh _ there it was, that beautifully large cock, that cock Molly had fantasized about getting his hands on dozens upon dozens of times, standing at full attention. But it would have to wait. He could wait. For Caleb, he could wait forever.

Carefully, Caleb returned to his kneeling position, and he made eye contact with Molly once again as he licked a stripe of saliva up his palm and took hold of his cock. He started to stroke himself slowly, keeping a loose grip around the head, stroking the underside of it with his fingers as he moved his palm in circular motions atop it. He moaned again, leaning back on his free hand to push his hips forward, on full display now.

Molly groaned and bit his lip at the sight, thoroughly appreciative. Damn if Caleb couldn’t show off like a pro who’d been doing this for years. Molly’s own hand started to wander towards his groin, but he paused to give Caleb a questioning glance. “You’re fucking incredible. May I?” He breathed, gaze hot and heavy as he looked into Caleb’s eyes. The human gasped softly and nodded.

“P-please, Molly…” He whimpered, twisting his wrist as he stroked his shaft with even greater interest, and oh, how could Molly ever deny him?

With a feral grin, the Tiefling made a great show of teasing his fingers around the waistband of his underclothes, tugging them down to expose a line of muscle, a patch of hair, then back up again. He slid his hand below the fabric and let out a satisfactory purr, but exposed nothing, delighting in the way it made Caleb blush and paw more eagerly at his own erection.

Finally, with tantalizing slowness, Molly pushed his briefs down and let his cock spring free, standing at full attention. He kept his eyes trained on Caleb’s face, eyes narrowing happily when he saw how his exposure gave the human pause followed by a truly  _ needy _ moan. “Like what you see, hmm, darling?” He hummed, raising his eyebrows.

Caleb nodded fiercely, and his hand sped up between his legs, starting to pump himself in earnest. Molly groaned his approval and took hold of his own cock, starting with a few lazy strokes, taking his time to stroke over the V-shaped ridges on his shaft and pay careful attention to his piercings. All throughout his touching, he kept his eyes locked on Caleb, and it sent surges of pleasure right to his core to see just how much he was wrecking the man with his own ministrations.

“Mm, my my, don’t you look pretty when you stare at my cock?” Molly said with a purr, languidly stroking along his length. Caleb himself seemed to be fighting the urge to start fucking into his fist, his grip tightening and the motions of his hand picking up speed. He whined again, licking his lips, and Molly got the feeling he was waiting for something.

“Caleb, darling, look at me,” he said, his voice quiet in volume and gentle, but with a tone that left no room for arguing. Caleb shivered along his whole body, looking up to meet Molly’s gaze. The Tiefling smiled at him, fangs bared, and deliberately licked over his teeth in a slow, tantalizing motion so that Caleb could see the silver piercing set into his tongue just behind the fork in it’s tip.

“Go faster, darling. Imagine it’s my mouth on your cock instead of your hand.” Molly encouraged him, still holding his gaze, speaking slowly and clearly. “Do you want me to blow you, Caleb? Do you want me to suck you until you’re begging, until you’re shaking, until you’re chanting my name and seeing stars?”

The noises Caleb was making in response to Molly’s words were positively  _ obscene _ , and it had been  _ so long _ since Molly had had the chance to play with someone so receptive, so responsive, that his tail curled in delight. Caleb could barely keep his eyes open now, panting with an open mouth as moans and soft curses spilled from his throat, his hand working frantically on his cock. He was  _ delicious, _ and Molly wanted to see him come  _ undone _ .

Caleb’s shoulders were hunched forward, and Molly could tell he was close. He was still tugging at his own cock, but his pleasure be damned, watching this man lose himself was far more important. He was on his knees, he was exposed, and he was going to cum  _ just _ for Molly.

“Caleb,” he called out, his voice so soft it was just above a whisper, and the man’s hand stuttered but didn’t stop as he forced himself to meet Molly’s gaze, desperation in his eyes. Oh, that look could absolutely wreck a man, Molly was certain, but he just smiled right back. He stilled his own hand, not wanting to be distracted for even a second. “Cum for me. I want you to cum, darling. Let go.”

His words were silky smooth, thick with his accent, hungry but gentle. It was exactly what Caleb needed to hear.

With a few quick gasps and a shout, Caleb came, his hips bucking forcefully against his hand as he screwed his eyes shut tight. Splashes of white coated his chest up to his collarbones, and Molly was  _ entranced,  _ utterly captivated in watching the man’s pleasure, just the sight of it curling between his own legs like fire. But this wasn’t about him. This was about Caleb. He could take care of himself later.

Caleb was still shaking as the last of his orgasm rippled through him, his head bent forward as he panted heavily. “Molly… Molly, ah, so gut, du… Du bist so gut.” He murmured, finally releasing his cock from his grip, his hand dripping and sticky. Molly didn’t even know what those words meant but he could hazard a guess, and they made him bite his lip with a groan. He’d done this. He’d brought Caleb this far and the man had  _ loved it  _ and the satisfaction the Tiefling felt from that knowledge made his heart sing with pleasure and his cock twitch with need.

“Oh, Caleb…” Molly breathed, affection blooming in his chest. “You’re so beautiful. Look at me, darling? When you’re able?” He asked, most of the commanding air gone from his voice, simply wanting to see the aftermath of Caleb’s pleasure on his face. The man nodded but didn’t yet move, still taking time catching his breath. He shifted his weight with a slight hiss to get his legs out from under him—no doubt some of his muscles were cramping up after such an intense orgasm on his knees.

Finally, he raised his head, blue eyes looking into Molly’s hesitantly. Molly gave him an encouraging smile, all warmth and happiness.

“You’re incredible, Caleb. Come here?” The Tiefling asked, holding his arms open in case Caleb wanted contact after such an intense experience. The man hesitated, then nodded, shuffling forward until he was close in front of Molly.

“I… thank you, Mollymauk. That was… good. Very good,” he said, voice slightly strained, but he leaned forward enough so that Molly could pull him into a loose embrace.

“Did that help?” the Tiefling murmured, and Caleb nodded, his shoulders sagging. Molly had practically forgotten about his own erection by this point, wanting to focus all of his attentions on Caleb and on letting him know how good he was, how proud Molly was of him. “You did so well, Caleb, really.”

The man was blushing, and he tucked his head down against Molly’s chest, not quite wanting to be seen. “Ah, it… oh.” Caleb seemed to lose track of whatever he was about to say, and Molly felt him go still in his arms.

“Hmm? What is it, dear?” He asked, keeping his tone light, purposefully not letting any concern show through.

“You, ah… You have not…” Caleb stumbled, swallowing, and Molly gently pushed him back by his shoulders to judge his expression. Caleb wasn’t looking at him, but rather his gaze was fixed between Molly’s legs, a flush painting his cheeks. “You’re. Still hard.” The man finished lamely, finally looking up into Molly’s face, searching, seeking… something. Permission?

Molly smiled, his eyebrows raised in surprise. “Don’t worry about that darling, I can take care of myself. I had more than enough fun watching you.” He said gently, running a hand through Caleb’s hair, but the man shook his head.

“No, I… Molly. I. I want…” He paused, took a breath, and Molly let him have whatever space he needed. “I want… Can I…” He faltered, no longer able to meet Molly’s gaze. Molly gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze of reassurance—asking for things was hard, and though he had an idea of where Caleb was going, he wanted to hear the words directly rather than tease them out.

Caleb closed his eyes and took a breath, opened them to stare at Molly’s chest. “Molly, can I… May I suck your cock?”

There it was. Out in the open. Free to be taken or left. Molly blinked in surprise, though a smile curled on his face. He had half expected Caleb to drop it completely. He gave Caleb’s shoulder another squeeze and lifted his chin with a finger, wanting the man to see the warmth and encouragement on his face.

“Darling, if that’s what you want, I certainly won’t say no.” He said softly, and Caleb’s nods in response were more than enthusiastic.

“Please. I do. I really, really do. I-I’ve wanted to for—Gods, those ridges—” He said in a rush, licking his lips, and Molly couldn’t hold back his softly amused laughter.

“Go right ahead then.”

And that was all the encouragement Caleb needed, as suddenly he was down on his elbows, head pressed between Molly’s thighs, placing gentle kisses up his length. He gasped at how quickly Caleb moved—he certainly wasn’t playing the tease here, and briefly Molly got the feeling that he had never experienced a Tiefling’s dick before. The thought gave him a sense of triumph, and even a slight possessiveness—he was more than glad that he would have the pleasure of being Caleb’s first non-human playmate.

Caleb didn’t even hesitate now, all reservations abandoned as he ran the flat of his tongue up the underside length of Molly’s shaft, then back down part way to linger over his piercings. Molly groaned and clenched his fists at his sides, watching the man work through half-closed eyes, thoroughly reveling in the sensation.

Molly chewed on his lower lip as Caleb took hold of his thighs, pushing the Tiefling’s legs wider apart so that he could have easier access, and he paused to simply marvel at each point and ridge of flesh, breathing heavily.

“Caleb, ah…” Molly panted, being very careful to restrain himself—he absolutely loved everything Caleb was doing, but he didn’t want to spook him. The human looked up at him suddenly, as if he hadn’t realized he’d been staring. “Please, I don’t want you to stop, darling, but—could I put a hand in your hair?”

“Oh—yes, Molly, I um. I would like that.”

“Wonderful.” Molly grinned and threaded one clawed hand through Caleb’s ginger locks, reveling in the way the man leaned into his touch with a soft moan of approval, his eyes fluttering shut briefly. Molly wouldn’t push him unless he asked for it, but when Caleb opened his eyes to look up at him again, he couldn’t stop himself from sucking in a breath. He was so  _ beautiful _ down between his legs, pupils blown wide with lust, stray hairs clinging to the sheen of sweat on his forehead, blush coloring his cheeks.

And with that, Caleb got right back to work, making Molly sigh happily as he started to swirl his tongue around the spaded tip of his cock. His movements certainly weren’t the smoothest—he was over-eager and trying to be everywhere at once—but it felt good enough that Molly didn’t mind. Besides, considering Caleb’s earlier words, he probably hadn’t gone down on anyone in quite some time. Molly felt honored to be chosen for this endeavor.

He leaned back a bit and closed his eyes, losing himself to the sensations of Caleb’s tongue. Sloppy as the man was, he knew how to listen to Molly’s moans, and was quickly picking up on just how the Tiefling liked to be sucked. At one point he even reached up and began to fondle Molly’s balls, earning him a light tug on his hair quickly followed by an apology from the Tiefling—Molly was not about to start fucking his face when this was already such a stretch from not touching at all.

Caleb didn’t protest however, and instead started to bob up and down on Molly’s length more quickly, hollowing his cheeks to give more suction as he went. He kept using his tongue as well, focusing just on the underside of Molly’s head and down along his piercings as he moved. He gave his balls a little squeeze and Molly  _ growled _ in warning, gently tugging Caleb back.

“If you keep doing that, I’m not… going to last much longer.” He rasped, fighting every urge in his body to start fucking into Caleb’s mouth with reckless abandon. Caleb didn’t say anything in response and instead repeated the motion, one hand squeezing while the other wrapped around the base of Molly’s cock, pumping him as his head kept bobbing. “Ah, fuck, C-Caleb!”

Molly’s tail was thrashing, and damn he was getting dangerously close, he didn’t want to catch Caleb by surprise—

The human pulled off his length suddenly with a grin, and Molly choked on his own whine, his hips rolling forward to try to chase the contact. Caleb looked up at him, hot and wanting, a drip of precum hanging on his lower lip.

“Cum on my face, Molly.”

“Caleb… are you…?”

“Cum on my face. I want you to.” His tone was almost commanding, and it set the hairs on the back of Molly’s neck on end in the best way as he stared open-mouthed at the man below him.

Caleb didn’t even blink. “I’m not going to ask again.”

He licked his lips, and Molly found himself nodding, still utterly surprised at the sudden forwardness Caleb was giving him.

“Okay. Yeah. I can… Okay.” He stumbled, and with a happy little hum Caleb pounced on him again, sucking the head of Molly’s cock hard and twisting his wrist at the base. Molly was panting and moaning, his eyes shut now as his face pulled tight, every muscle in his body coiling with tension.

“Caleb, Caleb I’m—ah, I’m going to—f-fuuuck, Caleb I’m coming!” Molly snarled as Caleb gave him a hard suck and pulled off with a wet pop, his mouth open as hot release splashed onto his tongue and cheeks. He kept a firm grip on the Tiefling’s dick, working him through his orgasm, purple hips bucking and jerking with each movement.

“Fuck! Fuck fuck  _ fuck _ Caleb--!” Molly was chanting his name, breathing hard, and his hand tightened to a fist in the man’s hair as he rode out his high.

Finally, the grip on his length loosened, and Molly opened his eyes to see Caleb sitting up slightly, cum painted across his face as he licked his lips and stared Molly down with a look of utterly satisfied hunger. But as he watched, the expression seemed to fade, melting back into meekness.

“Was… was that good, Molly?” Caleb asked, his eyes suddenly downturned shyly, and Molly could only let out a breathy laugh in response at first.

“Caleb, darling, that was wonderful,” he gasped, uncurling his hand from the man’s hair and reaching instead for the collar still around his neck, tugging him close. Caleb gasped and followed the motion, suddenly at eye level with Molly, who was grinning widely at him. “Caleb. You’re fantastic. And I’m going to fucking kiss you.”

The human only had a chance to give a small, confused nod before Molly tugged him forwards by the collar, crashing their lips together in a harsh, eager kiss, licking Caleb’s lips and tasting himself with a moan. Caleb quickly followed suit, gasping and melting against Molly’s lips just like he had the first time.

Molly was all over his mouth, kissing and licking and biting, keeping the other man held close but not letting his hands wander, keeping within the boundaries Caleb had set to keep them both comfortable. Caleb himself was being  _ so _ pliant and responsive, letting Molly’s tongue go wherever it liked, his hands resting loosely on the Tiefling’s thighs as he completely let Molly have his way.

Finally, they broke apart, breathless. Caleb was panting and Molly was smiling at him, warmth in his eyes. “You’re fucking amazing,” he said simply, releasing his grip on the collar.

Caleb nodded, eyes roaming Molly’s face but continually returning to his eyes. “You… you too. I have… wanted that. For months.”

Molly’s grin only widened to show his fangs, and he ran his hand through Caleb’s hair again, just as an affectionate pet this time. The man’s eyes fluttered closed with a contented sigh, and they stayed that way for a few minutes, just quietly comfortable in each other’s company. It was Caleb who finally broke the silence, sitting back and running a hand through his own hair, looking down at himself and the tarp.

“Ah… I suppose we should, ah, clean this up… and tell Jester we are finished.” He said slowly, a flush of embarrassment crawling back onto his cheeks.

Molly laughed and smiled, sitting up with a nod. “Yeah, guess we should. I’ll get the towels?”

“Please.” Caleb nodded, and Molly went to the cabinet to retrieve the roll of paper towels and spray bottle of disinfectant that Jester kept in the studio specifically for this sort of cleanup. At the same time he passed Caleb a washcloth to wipe himself clean, and then started spraying down the tarp. A few minutes later, the studio was back to normal, and Caleb had retrieved his phone from his bag in the bathroom.

“Hey, Caleb?” Molly called, taking a moment to untangle one of the chains on his horns that had gotten twisted up during the action.

“Ja?” The man paused in his typing, looking up from his phone.

“Can we… do this again? Sometime?”

“Ah, that would… I…”

“O-or not, we could—just be friends, you know, or um, fuck buddies off camera, or—”

“Molly. I would very much like to do this again.”

“…Oh.” Molly blinked, and it was his turn to blush as Caleb gave him a small smile.

“And, I would not mind it being on camera.” Caleb said, turning back to type on his phone to hide his own embarrassment.

“Oh. Well, I think that can be arranged.” Molly grinned, his tail twitching with amusement. Then he took a breath. “But, maybe that can happen after I treat you to dinner?”

Caleb paused, his fingers still but not looking up, and Molly held his breath. Maybe Caleb wasn’t like that? Maybe he didn’t want to date, maybe he just wanted to get off, and Molly was fine with that, he could be fine with just fucking—

“Alright.”

The Tiefling blinked, pulled out of his own jumbled thoughts. “Alright?”

“Yes, Molly.” Caleb was looking at him now, smiling more warmly. “Dinner would be good.”

Molly’s face broke into the widest, most genuine smile as Caleb blushed and sent off the text to Jester.

“Dinner it is then, darling.”

“Dinner it is.”

The two smiled at each other, utterly content, and the lock on the studio door clicked open.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutouts to:  
> thesolutionismoredragons on tumblr for once again being an incredible beta!  
> The Widomauk discord server for being so supportive, encouraging, and inspiring of everything I've been working on  
> You, dear readers, for all your lovely positive comments and kudos <3
> 
> The final chapter has been written and this story is coming to an end! Thank you to everyone who has been enjoying it so far, and please do keep the comments and kudos coming if you're excited for ch6!


	6. Aster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was gonna wait until after this weekend to post this final chapter, but I kinda feel like the whole fandom needs some good Romantic Emotional Healing Smut right now, so here we are.
> 
> Again, please no comments on grammar or spelling errors. Thanks.
> 
> Edit to Add: I've had so much wonderful feedback on this fic, I've decided to put my name to it at last for those who would like to follow me for future works. Thank you, everyone!

Mollymauk Tealeaf was a man of habit. Not that he didn’t enjoy spontaneity, but he took a certain sense of satisfaction in having his weeks planned out in advance. Tuesday Bootday, Fetish Friday, and Suggestion Sunday had been part of his schedule for the better part of four years now. And now he had Movie Mondays with Caleb, Coffee with Jester on every third Wednesday, Couple’s Stream on Thursday, and Spontaneous Date Saturdays. Sometimes things got moved around, changed location, or took a different path, but overall, Molly liked his schedule. He could balance his work, his social life, and his boyfriend with ease.

  
And in the evenings, he could do whatever he liked—go out clubbing, go shopping, or go curl up on Caleb’s couch while waiting for him to get back from class. Sometimes Caleb came to him, and they’d go out, or they’d stay in and drink and unwind, Caleb unpacking his stress from working on his thesis while Molly rubbed his neck and ordered dinner for delivery. Getting into this routine had certainly taken time, practice, and patience—but it felt so easy now, Molly couldn’t imagine his life without it. Without Caleb.

  
It was on one such third Wednesday that found Molly in yet another coffee shop, a steamy cappuccino in his hand as he checked his phone. Jester was running late—traffic—but he didn’t mind the wait as it allowed him more time to think over his plans and proposition. He was still scrolling through posts on Pinterest when a bouncing blue ball of energy appeared across from him in the little booth he was seated in.

  
“Hi stranger!” Jester chirped, the scarf bundled around her neck doing nothing to hide her bubbly grin. Molly returned the smile, his tail almost waving ‘hello’ for him as his hands were occupied between his phone and drink.

  
“Hello darling dearest, how are you?” He asked, swirling his drink absentmindedly.  
“I’m great, Molly! Fjord’s finally back off that stinky cruise ship and I can have ALL THE SEX I WANT!”

  
Molly snorted, being careful not to burst out laughing in the quiet café, even if Jester had already drawn the attention to herself with her naturally loud speaking-voice. “I’m glad to hear it, darling. Positively thrilled for you.” He chuckled, giving her a mirthful wink.

  
“Thaaaank you!” Jester purred, tail swishing behind her before she straightened back up when her name was called from the front counter. “Okay, I’m gonna go get my drink and then you can tell me AAAAALLL about what secret evil plans you have.”

  
Molly just rolled his eyes, but he smiled as he waved her off to fetch her drink. He went back to scrolling on his phone, saving a few pins along the way, and sipped his drink. Jester soon returned with a truly massive hot chocolate and sat herself down across from Molly. She took a long slurp of her drink before even deigning to acknowledge him, and he took the cue to put his phone down and give her his attention.

  
“Sooo!” She said finally, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “What is it you need my help with, Mollymoon?”

  
Molly chuckled lightly at the nickname. “Well, as you know, its been almost a year now since you set me and Caleb up.”

  
Jester’s blue eyes lit up at the mention and she wiggled in her seat. “Oh my gosh yeah! It has been, hasn’t it?! I remember that munch at Linnaea’s like it was last week!”

  
“Don’t I know it. Gods, and I thought he was scared of me right off the bat.” Molly shook his head, smiling. “Anyways, that also means we’re getting really close to a year since we did the fantasy toy stream, and, well…”

  
Jester tipped her head curiously, her tail momentarily coming to a stand still in the air as she waited for Molly to finish his sentence.

  
“I wanna plan something for Caleb. To celebrate. One whole year of us being together.”

  
Jester squealed in her seat, almost knocking over her drink in her enthusiasm. “OH MY GODS MOLLYYYY! IT’S YOUR FIRST ANNIVERSARY!!! AAHHH! ARE YOU GONNA THROW A HUGE PARTY?!”

  
Molly had to suppress his laughter, shaking his head. “Jester, we’re just boyfriends, we’re not married! And I think you and I both know that parties are not Caleb’s style. I do have something in mind though, something a little more uh, private.”

  
“Oh yeah, you’re probably right.” Jester nodded thoughtfully, then looked at Molly with such excitement he was pretty sure he could see her ears perking up. “Private?? OHHH Molly are you gonna do something KINKY for your anniversary with Caleb?!” She asked, grinning as wide as a Cheshire Cat. “TELL ME!!!”

  
Molly nodded, biting his lower lip to hide some of the embarrassment in his smile. “Well, you know we’ve been working on his trust a lot. Especially in regards to bondage and restraints?”

  
“Mhmm mhmm!” Jester nodded enthusiastically, her tail back to waving animatedly with excitement.

  
“Okay, so I have a plan, and it’s kinda gonna be a surprise, but I’m gonna need your help with it.”

  
Jester gasped dramatically, pressing a hand to her chest. “What’s this? Mister Mollymauk Tealeaf, the FoolMoonsGold, Master Dominant and Professional Internet Slut, needs my help?” She asked, layering on the overdramatic shock for extra effect.

  
“Oh shut up Jester, you know I don’t know everything!” Molly exclaimed, but it was with a friendly, teasing tone.

  
“WELL! Then what can I help you with, Internet Sensation Mollymoon?” She said with a purr, leaning forward and folding her hands to rest her chin on them. Molly pulled out his phone again, unlocking it and opening the Pinterest board he’d been saving to for the past few days. He slid the phone across the table and Jester snatched it up. She scrolled through everything he had saved, her grin growing wider and her tail lashing faster and faster as she went.

  
“So… I wanna do something like this with him. On camera. And with the new mask I got him. And in a way that I can still fuck him. Think you’re up to the challenge?” Molly asked, folding his arms and watching Jester with slightly anxious eyes. He knew it was a lot to ask of his friend, but he wouldn’t trust anyone else with teaching him just how to do this, and Jester really was an expert now that she’d gotten her certification, and Caleb might even say no to it anyways and that was fine—

  
“Fucking OF COURSE I AM!” Jester nearly shouted, smiling so brightly her fangs caught the soft incandescent lighting in the coffeeshop. She would have looked particularly demonic if not for the fact that her tail was dancing all over the place and there was a teal blush of excitement on her cheeks.

  
Molly smiled and gave a small laugh of relief, though he motioned with his hand for Jester to lower her voice. “Not so loud, please! So, you can teach me how to do it?”

  
“Hell yeah! Easy peasy!” She said with an enthusiastic nod, already getting out her own phone to pull up lesson guides.

  
“Perfect. Thank you.” Molly smiled even more brightly, took his phone back, and then held Jester’s hand in his for a moment to look her seriously in the eyes. “You already have rights to my mortal soul for getting Caleb and I on that stream together. I’ll owe you my whole damn life for this, Jester.”

  
Jester simply giggled in response. “Weeelll maybe not your WHOLE life, I don’t need a wrinkly purple prune doing me favors in fifty years!” She said with a waggle of her eyebrows. “But I’m sure I’ll call on you for some stuff as payback soooon!”

  
Molly laughed and nodded, releasing her hand. “Alright, that’s fair. So we can meet for lessons while Caleb’s in class? And you’ll teach me how to do it without hurting him?”

  
“Sounds good to me! Just text me before you come over though because I’m not gonna take a break to teach you if I’m in the middle of getting fucked.” She told him, her eyes deadly serious though her tail flicked with amusement.

  
“Of course dear, wouldn’t dream of cockblocking you.” Molly said with a grin. “Thank you, Jester. Seriously. You’re the best.”

  
“Youuu know I am! And I know Caleb’s gonna love it!”

  
Molly smiled, letting out a small sigh and sitting up to finish his drink. “Well, I certainly hope he does.”

 

* * *

 

  
Caleb sat very still as he watched the bright silken blue rope slide through Mollymauk’s hands. He was stripped completely bare, his hair was tied back in a partial bun, and he was nervous. Of course he was nervous—he knew just how greatly being tied affected him—but he trusted Molly and he trusted Jester’s watchful eye and he trusted that Molly loved him.

  
A year ago, he would have scoffed at the idea of love. He was far too busy and far too damaged to have the time or energy for love. He couldn’t even bring himself to say the word out loud, no matter how many times it was said to him. But here he was, sitting on the plush velvet couch of Molly’s room, cameras on standby while the man he trusted enough to love gathered the rope into his hands that he was going to use to tie Caleb up. And Caleb wasn’t afraid.

  
Molly approached the couch and sat down next to Caleb, holding the rope out in front of him. Caleb ran his fingers over the coils for what was probably the hundredth time that day. He breathed out slowly through his nose, closing his eyes for a second as he focused on the texture against his finger pads.

Mollymauk said nothing, he never did, never interrupting Caleb’s process, until the man opened his eyes again.

  
“Ready, my love?” He asked gently.

  
“Ah… First, can I…?” Caleb said, his words trailing off as he moved his fingers from the rope in Molly’s hands to his lips, tapping against them lightly.

  
Mollymauk smiled and held the rope up so that it was at eye level for Caleb. “Of course you can.”

  
“Thank you.” Caleb breathed and leaned forward, holding the rope in one hand and pushing the texture against his lips, inhaling deeply. They smelled fresh and clean, with no hint of dyes or dirt, brand new and perfectly smooth in their braiding. He took a few seconds to memorize the texture on his lips, inhaled again, then straightened up and exhaled, nodding. “Okay, ready.”

“Excellent. Turn around for me love?” Molly asked, all gentleness in his tone. Caleb nodded and did as he was asked. “Arms back please. Just relax.”

  
Caleb exhaled and angled his arms backwards, keeping careful control of his breaths as he felt Molly start to slide the loops up to his shoulders. He could feel the anchor knot resting between his shoulder blades, and the loops were snug, but not too tight. Molly tied another knot, and another set of loops went up Caleb’s arms, these tightening around the tops of his biceps and starting to pull his shoulders back just slightly.  
“How are you doing, love?” Molly’s tone was gentle, soft.

  
“Good. Green.”

  
“Thank you,” he purred. Another knot, another set of loops, a little closer together. And another. And another. And with each one, Caleb could feel his breathing growing steadier, relaxation smoothing the tension from his muscles. Six knots, and Caleb’s wrists were bound now, tugged just close enough that he could clasp his hands together.

  
Molly gave his hands a gentle squeeze. “Can you stand up for me now, darling?” Caleb nodded and rose to his feet. His movements were slow, but steady, and he let Molly turn him around and nudge his legs slightly apart. The Tiefling smiled up at him from where he sat on the couch, and Caleb returned it, giving him a little nod to continue. Molly reached down between Caleb’s legs and pulled the rope through to his front, moving the two strands to either side of his balls. Caleb gave a quietly pleased sigh, but did not move, his cock only giving a small twitch of acknowledgement.

  
Mollymauk continued to move Caleb by his hips, turning him slightly to one side as he threaded the rope tail between his arm and his body, cinching it around the loop before pulling it back to the front and repeating the motion on the other side. He tied a simple knot at the top of Caleb’s groin region, and then repeated the motion on the next set of loops, working his way up.

  
By the time Molly had returned to the shoulder loops, easing some of the pressure off them and tying a knot in the center of his chest, Caleb was having a hard time standing. “Mm… Molly, may I sit?” He asked quietly, his mind feeling pleasantly floaty.

  
“Of course you can, darling. Can I get a color?”

  
Caleb sat down on the couch, taking a deep breath to steady himself, smiling faintly at the way the pressure of the ropes held against his ribcage as he inhaled. “Green. Very green.”

  
“Good. You can stay sitting if that feels better. No pinching?” Molly used a finger to tip Caleb’s head up, being sure to get even a little bit of eye contact before continuing. Caleb simply nodded and stayed sitting still, thankful that his back was straightened by the harness so that he couldn’t slump forward.

  
Molly started to work his way back down, framing his pectoral muscles and tying anchoring hitches down the center of Caleb’s chest. Finally, he tied off the ends of the rope and tucked them underneath an existing knot, keeping the whole work looking clean and symmetrical.

  
“Color?”

  
“Greeeeen.” Caleb smiled, and Molly returned it with a grin, tugging Caleb forward gently by the chest to pull him into a kiss. Caleb kissed back, albeit slowly, and moaned when Molly gave his lower lip a small nibble before pushing him back to a regular sitting position.

  
“Wonderful, darling. I’m going to have Jester check you over now, okay?” He said, holding Caleb by the shoulders until the man nodded, and then he sat back to wave Jester over.

  
Their friend emerged from where she had been waiting behind the line of cameras and sat down on the sofa between Caleb and Molly. “Hi Caleb. I’m just gonna make sure nothing’s too tight or pressing on any joints, okay?” She said, her voice gentler than usual, though her tail twitching behind her belied her happiness. Caleb nodded, and Jester leaned in, testing the knots and tension with two fingers in various places across his chest while Molly sat back and observed. She got up and moved to Caleb’s back, repeating some of the motions, and carefully touching his fingers to ensure they weren’t turning cold or purple.

  
Satisfied with her inspection, Jester stood and gave Caleb an affectionate pat on his head before turning to Molly. “You did great! A+ to my favorite student!” She beamed, mimicking the head pat for Molly as well. He chuckled and flashed her a grin.

  
“Thanks Jester. All clear then?” He asked, eager to get started.

  
“Got your knife?”

  
Molly nodded, pulled the switchblade from his pocket, and set it on the end table next to the sofa.

  
“All clear!” Jester confirmed, beaming. “I’ll leave you to it.” She gave both of them a wink, and disappeared back through the cameras, the door opening and then clicking shut as she left.

  
Molly scooted close to Caleb again, gave him a smile, and gently tugged on the harness as he stood up from the couch. “Come love, it’ll be more comfortable on the bed.” Caleb tipped his head in curiosity, not entirely sure what Molly had planned for him, but stood up after a moment and leaned his weight against Molly’s side. He was conscious and of clear mind, but his body felt heavy and secured, his head fuzzy. Molly wrapped an arm around Caleb’s waist and guided him to the plush bed they had been on so many times before.

  
It was a four poster, draped loosely with an assortment of colorful silk fabrics not unlike the ones adorning some of the walls in Molly’s room. The bed was tall and cushioned with a thick comforter, high enough so that when Molly guided Caleb to sit on the edge, only the balls of Caleb’s feet reached the floor. Molly took one of the many pillows from the head of the bed and set it behind Caleb’s back to help prop him up where he sat, and then took a step back, keeping a hand on Caleb’s left shoulder.

  
“I’m going to be right back, okay? I’m not leaving the room. I just have to get you your present.” Molly reassured him, his tone still smooth and calm.

  
“Ja, okay liebe.” Caleb nodded, and Molly gave him a smile before turning to go to the windowsill, returning a moment later with a covered basket held in one hand. He knelt down on the floor in front of Caleb and pulled the cover aside to reveal an assortment of flowers, mostly blues and purples with a few splashes of white, pink, and yellow making for a beautiful, lightly scented pallet of color and soft petals. Caleb gasped, looking from the basket to Molly and back again, his brows furrowed in confusion.

  
“Molly, they’re beautiful, but… what are they for…?” Caleb asked, his head tipping again in a way that made him look like a curious puppy.

  
Molly smiled up at him, his expression warm and tender. “Well, you love languages, a lot. And I definitely don’t know shit about Proto-Germanic,” he explained, rising up to stand on his feet again, still holding the basket at a level where Caleb could easily see inside. “But, I do know about flowers, and the language of floral arranging.”

  
“Oh.” Caleb said, still slightly confused, but then his eyes moved to trace the blooming roses of the tattoo on Molly’s arm, the Peacock that nestled among them on his shoulder, the spray of reds and pinks and violets that crossed his collarbone, and it made sense. “Your tattoos,” he said with a slow nod of understanding. “They all have a meaning. You told me once.”

  
“Precisely. Floriography: The Language of Flowers.” Molly’s face split into a wide smile, his eyes crinkling up at the corners from pure affection. Carefully, he pulled a small handful of matching sprigs from the basket before setting it down on the bed next to Caleb. He held them up for his partner to see—They were small and round, hanging down from their stems like fat droplets of water, some of the blossoms opened into tiny bell-like shapes. They were a brilliant white, clustered closely together on their stem with a tuft of needle-like green leaves at the top.

  
“White Heather.” Molly said softly, and he began to tuck the sprigs into the first hitch knot in the center of Caleb’s chest. “Protection.”

  
Caleb felt his breath catch in his chest, and he bit his lip. He knew nothing of flowers, but he knew they were important to Molly, and to be ornamented with something so deeply personal to him felt almost sacred.

  
Molly finished fastening the stems to the knot and reached for the basket to retrieve another small handful of blossoms, these ones each on individual stems. To Caleb, they looked like bright purple daisies, almost matching Molly’s skin tone but with a bright yellow-orange center.

  
“These,” Molly started, weaving each stem into the next center cross-section down on Caleb’s chest, just below the level of his pectorals. “Are Asters. They symbolize love and trusting.” Caleb felt another twinge in his chest, a pang of deep affection running through him. He found himself watching Molly’s every movement with rapt attention, not wanting to miss a single thing he did.

  
Molly picked up just one blossom this time, large and pink, and started it to fasten it to the hitch directly over Caleb’s core, close to his bellybutton. “An Eglantine Rose.” He said simply, ensuring it was securely in place before resting his hands gently on Caleb’s thighs and looking up to meet his gaze. “A wound to heal.”

  
Caleb drew in a sharp gasp of breath, and he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Every flower, every bloom, held such deep meaning, and Molly had hand-picked them himself. Caleb was never one to show emotions easily, but he was always more vulnerable when he was tied, and he trusted Molly so deeply that he couldn’t stop a few tears from escaping and rolling down his cheeks.

  
Molly didn’t look alarmed, he simply leaned in and gave Caleb a gentle kiss on the forehead. “It’s alright, darling, I’ve got you. Could you give me a color?” Caleb sniffled and nodded his head.

“G-green. Don’t… don’t stop. They are beautiful.” He whispered, his throat already too tight to speak normally.

“I won’t. I’ve got you.” Molly gave him a gentle smile and brushed Caleb’s tears away with his thumb, giving him a soft, brief kiss on the lips before the next set of flowers.

  
Caleb blinked and took a few deep breaths, letting the pressure of the ropes help ground him. He blinked again in surprise when he saw what flowers Molly was holding—these ones he recognized immediately, bright yellow and round. “Dandelions?” He asked, confusion on his tone.

  
“Overcoming hardship.” Molly said simply, tucking them into the knot that lay at the junction of Caleb’s collar bones, just barely tickling his throat, but not enough to irritate him.

  
Caleb had to choke back a sob then, and as soon as the bundle of Dandelions were secure Molly straightened up and pulled Caleb’s face to his chest, one hand on his back as the other smoothed over the top of his head. “I know. I know darling. It’s alright to let it out. You’re safe.”

  
And Caleb _was_ safe. It was so hard to let go, but he was safe. He was in Molly’s arms, and he was safe. Protection. Trusting. Love. The sobs wracked his body for several minutes and he would have felt worse about crying a wet spot into Molly’s favorite white shirt, but he knew Molly would never scold him and he was so close his nose was simply filled with Molly’s smell. In the fabric, on his skin, the unique flavor of his own natural musk with overlaying notes of clove, lavender, black tea, and candle smoke.

  
When his tears stopped falling and his breath had returned to normal, Caleb slowly pulled back from Mollymauk’s embrace, looking up at him with a sort of teary, almost embarrassed smile. “We have not even started and already I’ve soaked your shirt.” He said, a soft wheeze of laughter following his statement. Molly chuckled in response, bending down to nuzzle his nose against Caleb’s cheek.

  
“Well, I’m not too worried about that darling. I’m sure there will be plenty of things soaked with a lot more than just tears by the time we’re finished.” He purred, and for the first time since they had started Caleb felt the familiar pulse of wanting shoot straight to his cock, biting his lip in anticipation of those words.

  
“Well… Then we best keep going, hm?”  
Molly nodded, giving Caleb a final gentle pat on his cheek before climbing onto the bed behind him. He reached to Caleb’s side and took more flowers into his hands, holding them out for Caleb to see. These blossoms were a slightly darker shade of purple and had five points, giving them a star-like shape, with five narrower dark red petals in the center making the same arrangement.

  
“Borage, also called Starflower.” Molly hummed, resting his head on Caleb’s shoulder for a moment as he turned the blossoms in his hand before leaning back and starting to work them into the first knot on Caleb’s back, between his shoulders. “Courage.”

  
Caleb nodded and murmured a soft, wordless response, wanting to make sure Molly knew he was still present and aware. Another handful was presented to Caleb then, and they smelled incredibly sweet—there were only four of them this time rather than a cluster, small though they were, to prevent the scent from being too overpowering.

  
“Honeysuckle. Bonds of affection.” Molly explained with a light chuckle, then took one of the blossoms in his fingers and held it while he carefully pinched off the bottom and pulled out a small, thin strand with a tiny head of pollen at the tip. It was glistening with a tiny droplet of clear liquid. “Open your mouth for me, pet?”

  
Caleb gave a confused hum but complied, hesitantly, sticking his tongue out just a bit. Molly touched the strand to Caleb’s tongue. “Don’t bite or eat it, just suck.” He ordered, his tone silky smooth. Caleb did as he was told, and his eyes widened slightly with surprise.

  
“It’s sweet!” He exclaimed once Molly had taken the stem back from his mouth. The Tiefling chuckled and discarded the empty blossom, then moved to arrange the remaining three in the lower center of Caleb’s back.

  
“Mhmm. Nectar.”  
“I like it…” Caleb murmured, licking his lips for any traces of the flavor. It was such a tiny amount, but it was pleasant, earthy. The next handful of flowers were presented to him.

  
“These are Canterbury Bells. The last ones.” Molly said in Caleb’s ear, voice low, but not in a sultry way—it was much more like reverence. The flowers were a light purple in color, close to Molly’s own skin, elongated and round at one end before opening into five points at the other in a small flare. They did indeed look like little bells, and Caleb nodded his acknowledgement. “They’re for faith and constancy. They’re for gratitude.”

  
His voice had dropped almost to a whisper now, and Caleb drew in a shaky breath, feeling the emotion carried in those words. The blossoms were tucked into the knot that lay between Caleb’s wrists, so that he could just barely feel the petals brushing against his pulse.  
“They’re everything I feel for you, my love.”

  
Caleb sucked in another shaky breath, feeling another sob bubbling in his chest. He was already tired from his little crying session earlier, so he leaned against Molly slightly and took more controlled breaths. Molly took only a brief moment to pull off his shirt and cast it aside, then wrapped his arms around Caleb’s waist and held him close so that he was flush against Molly’s chest. The Tiefling tucked his face into the crook of Caleb’s neck, inhaling deeply a few times, just letting the skin on skin contact soothe the both of them.

  
After a good few minutes of this, Molly pulled away and reached for the nightstand, retrieving what looked like a piece of white cloth. He moved around to standing in front of Caleb again, and held up what he had in his hands, much to Caleb’s delight.

  
In Molly’s hands was a soft cotton mask, in the same surgical style as Caleb’s well-loved cat mask, but with a far different design. Across the front in a metallic gold print were the phases of the moon, drawn in an artistic way that looked very much like the scratches of a quill pen. Caleb smiled widely and ducked his head, embarrassed at the overly pleased flush on his cheeks. It was such a small gesture on Molly’s part, but it held a world of meaning to Caleb. Respect. Trust. Love. Support. Molly smiled back at him, his tail swishing slowly behind him.

  
“Are you ready, my love?” He asked, and Caleb nodded enthusiastically. Molly tilted his chin up with one curled finger and placed the mask over Caleb’s mouth, tying the strings behind his head, just on top of his hair bun. Molly looked into his eyes one more time, and Caleb let out a long breath with a nod of finality. Molly gently pulled him back to standing, pulled a small remote from his pocket, and hit record.

 

* * *

 

  
Molly stood behind Caleb as he knelt on the bed, massaging his shoulders gently and down his arms, making sure he was comfortable and relaxed in his bindings before they began. The cameras were rolling now, and he’d done a little introduction, and he was already half-hard in his pants in anticipation of what he had planned for his partner. They had done it before, though not often, and Molly was excited to try it with Caleb bound this time.

  
Satisfied that his lover was loosened up and comfortable, Molly pushed on his shoulders firmly. “Face down ass up, darling.” He purred, the commanding tone he inhabited so well slipping into his voice with ease. He heard the tiny whimper Caleb gave as he tipped forward readily, and Molly placed a pillow under his shoulders so that he wasn’t being smothered by the comforter. “Good boy.”

  
He rubbed Caleb’s ankles next, working his way up his legs one at a time, sliding his palms up his thighs but stopping and going back down just before reaching his ass. Molly repeated this motion four times, then slid his hands up and gave Caleb’s ass a firm squeeze, eliciting a pleased sigh from the redhead. He grinned and reached back with one hand to give his ass a smack—the yelp of surprise was worth it, but Molly leaned in immediately to place gentle kisses over the mark his hand left, soothing the sting. Caleb gave a little moan of gratefulness and wiggled his hips back just slightly towards the Tiefling’s hands.

“You like that, love?” Molly chuckled, moving over to kiss the other side of Caleb’s ass with equal gentleness.  
“Mhmm… Ja, Moony.” Caleb said softly, his fingers laced together behind his back.

  
“Good. It’s only going to get better from here,” and Molly took another handful of each side of Caleb’s ass, giving it another good squeeze and rub, then leaned forward to place a kiss on his tailbone and flick the tip of his tongue on the sensitive stripe of nerves there. Caleb gave a soft gasp and Molly couldn’t hold back the purr in his chest. Oh, he was going to have so much fun with this.

  
He placed another few kisses at the base of Caleb’s back, and spread the cheeks of his ass wide apart, keeping his firm grip. Molly heard Caleb moan and he grinned, trailing the kisses lower, until he reached the tight ring of muscle at Caleb’s entrance. He made a pleased little hum and traced the tip of his tongue right around the edge, relishing in Caleb’s surprised gasp followed by a needy moan.

  
Molly let his tongue trace slow circles around Caleb’s hole, drawing closer to the center and then back out, until he heard the whimpers in Caleb’s breath and felt his hips inching back towards him. Molly licked a broad stripe right across his entrance with the flat of his tongue, giving a bit of extra pressure so the texture of his piercing could be felt, and then started to push in.

  
The unbridled groan of pleasure from Caleb, muffled slightly by the bedsheets, was plenty enough encouragement for Molly and it went straight to his dick. Massaging Caleb’s ass in his hands, he pressed further with his tongue, going slowly to give Caleb a chance to relax. He wasn’t all that tight to begin with, which was encouraging—all of Molly’s massages and knot-work had had the exact desired effect. Caleb wasn’t tense at all. He was pliant, eager, and willing.

  
Molly gave a growl of appreciation and dove in, pushing deep enough that the stud in his tongue was inside Caleb now. He was near to climbing on top of the bed behind Caleb now, wanting to get closer, deeper, to feel his lover quiver beneath him, but he would take his time. His boyfriend was comfortably loose, but he wanted him to come completely undone in his hands.

  
He started to push his tongue in and out, the stud in his tongue gliding back and forth against the muscles of Caleb’s entrance, drawing a soft wail from the man and if Molly hadn’t been hard already, he certainly was now. He was hungry and Caleb was so soft and so open for him, so warm, so tantalizing. Molly growled again and climbed up on the bed, forcing Caleb to scoot forward slightly, but Molly gave him no respite. One of his hands dropped lower around Caleb’s side to hold his hip while the other stayed gripping his ass cheek, his tongue still plunging in and out as he started making truly obscene noises of enjoyment.

  
Caleb was being none too quiet either by this point, tiny wails escaping his throat with every inward thrust of Molly’s skilled tongue, his chest heaving and his legs starting to shake slightly. Molly was certainly pleased with himself and Caleb’s noises only encouraged him to go further, a possessive heat curling in his chest. He slipped his hand lower, going under, and gave Caleb’s balls a gentle squeeze as he pushed his tongue in as deeply as he could.

  
The effect was electric, as Caleb immediately cried out, his feet scrabbling at the sheets, pushing his ass up further towards Molly’s mouth. The Tiefling chuckled and took this as encouragement, repeating the motion, toying with Caleb’s balls as his tongue filled him from behind.

  
“Nnngh, Moony… Moony! Ah!” Caleb gasped out before another tremendous wail ripped past his lips, and something in Molly’s head told him it didn’t sound quite right, but Caleb was calling his name, he was trembling, it was good.

  
He pushed again, squeezing Caleb’s ass hard enough that the tips of his claws just barely pressed into his skin, and gave another light squeeze to his balls. “Moony… M-Moon… Molly, Molly, Molly…” Again, growling, possessive. “Molly… yellow… yellow Molly yellow please please Molly--!”

  
That got his attention. Molly eased back immediately, pulling his lowered hand away and loosening his grip on Caleb’s ass. He slipped his tongue out and took a gasp of air, grabbed the remote to stop the recording, and crawled up next to his lover.

  
“Caleb? Darling, I’m here. Was that too much?” He asked softly, all commanding gone from his voice as he lightly placed a hand on Caleb’s shoulder, not pushing to move him but simply giving a reassurance of his presence.

  
Caleb was breathing heavily, his chest heaving against the ropes, but he said nothing and Molly didn’t press. After a minute his breathing slowed enough for him to speak. His voice was tight, and when Molly looked there were fresh tear tracks on his cheeks, he noted with concern.

  
“Too… too much.” Caleb gasped softly, turning his head to look up at Molly, his pupils dilated. “Overstimmed.” He said, and Molly just nodded, calm and quiet. It certainly was a lot to ask of Caleb, to be tied up and unable to escape and completely ravished in a way that he’d only been a few times before.

  
Caleb took a few more minutes of quiet breathing, and Molly didn’t move, didn’t try to pet or touch him anywhere else, just kept his hand on his shoulder to ground him. Finally, Caleb took a long, deep breath, and leaned over to flop onto his side. “I don’t want to stop…” He said softly, looking up at Molly in earnest, his expression no longer quite so strung out. “Just… Something different? And a hug.” He said simply, and Molly nodded.

  
“Of course love. Want me to help you sit up?” He asked, his tone soft and light, free of judgement or worry. Caleb wasn’t fragile, he knew that, and he wouldn’t treat him liked cracked glass. Caleb nodded, and Molly put steadying hands on his shoulder, pausing for only a second to look in Caleb’s eyes before moving him into a kneeling position. Caleb took another deep breath and sagged against Molly’s hands. As soon as he was upright, Molly pulled him into a warm, gentle embrace.

  
Caleb melted against him, and Molly just held him, skin to skin, heartbeat to heartbeat. When it matched his own, Molly spoke softly in his ears. “Do you want me to untie you?”

  
“No.” Caleb shook his head where it was tucked in the crook of Molly’s neck. “Still safe.”

  
“Alright.” Molly murmured, continuing to hold Caleb close. After another minute, Caleb slowly pulled back.

  
“Thank you liebe…”

  
And Molly just shook his head with a small smile. “Of course. You know how I run. Thank you for calling yellow.”

  
Caleb nodded and met Molly’s eyes again, back to almost the same relaxed and comfortable state he had been in at the start. “We can start again? Something different, please, but I… Ah… I am still enjoying this. And would like more.” A pink flush colored his cheeks and Molly grinned, his tail swishing to life behind him.

  
“Absolutely darling. Let me just rinse my mouth, and we’ll move to the couch, hm?” He purred, holding Caleb by the shoulders. The man nodded in agreement and Molly reached up to stroke a thumb over his cheek with a smile. Molly stood from the bed then, quickly slipping into the bathroom, where he grabbed the mouthwash he had purposefully left it on the counter and took a mouthful from the cup.

  
He spit into the sink after two minutes of swishing and gargling, rinsed his mouth out with water, and returned to the bedroom. Caleb was almost exactly where he’d left him, but with his legs hanging over the edge of the bed now. Molly moved to stand in front of him with a smile.

  
“Now, you don’t think I expect you to walk, do you?” He grinned, and was pleased to see the flush return to Caleb’s cheeks, noticing that he was still half-hard despite their moment of respite.

  
“I—um—no?” Caleb stammered, looking down at his feet. Molly simply chuckled and stepped forward to loom over Caleb.

  
“Up we go, dear.” He hummed, and scooped Caleb right up into his arms bridal-style, earning an embarrassed noise of protest from his lover that simply made him laugh. “Now now, darling, don’t fret! It’s our special day, after all—I’m going to treat you the best way you deserve.”

  
“Molly…” Caleb whined. “This isn’t necessary, really.”

  
“On the contrary, I 100% believe it is!” Molly said with a grin, his fangs bared as he looked down at Caleb adoringly, and the man fell silent with an even deeper blush. Satisfied that his protests were quelled, Molly carried him back over to the plush velvet couch and sat down, holding the man in his lap. “Now. Would you like this to be just us, or should we start filming again?”

  
Caleb thought for a moment. “We can film. But, I don’t want to be facing the cameras.” He said slowly, his brow furrowing, and he looked down for a minute. “I want you to kiss me.”

  
Molly’s lips curled into an even wider grin and his tail danced animatedly beside him. “Oh darling, that can absolutely be arranged.” He purred, and he turned Caleb by his hips so that the man was straddling his lap, only a hand’s breadth of space between their chests, the cameras behind him only directed at his back.

“Ready?” Molly asked, and Caleb nodded.

  
“Ja. This is good.” He said, and he watched as Molly again retrieved the remote from his pocket and hit ‘record’.  
Tucking the remote away, Molly gave Caleb his undivided attention, hands resting on his hips as he gave a little upward grind against Caleb. He was rewarded with a little gasp followed by a moan, and he grinned, repeating the motion.

  
“Nnh… Ja, like that.” Caleb said, his voice already breathy and back in the game. Molly would never cease to be happy with how easy it had become for them to trust this closely, to navigate in and out of their scenes and communicate with each other.

  
Slowly, he raised his hands to Caleb’s face, and tugged the mask down to rest below his chin, knowing that the cameras wouldn’t be able to see his face. Caleb blushed, looking into his eyes, lips slightly parted. Molly smoothed his thumb over one cheek and leaned up, claiming Caleb’s lips in a warm, open-mouthed kiss, grinding up against him at the same time.

  
The movement prompted Caleb to groan, and Molly immediately pushed his tongue into Caleb’s mouth, still holding his face in his hands. Another moan, and Caleb was grinding back into him now, causing an appreciative purr to rumble in Molly’s chest. They did this a few more times until they had to break apart for air, both of them panting now, and Molly shot Caleb a breathy grin.

  
“Sit up for me, darling. I feel I’m at a bit of a disadvantage here.” He said, noting with a sense of smugness that Caleb was quite hard again—as he was himself. Caleb made a slightly confused noise but did as he was asked, raising a bit on his knees to break the contact between them. As soon as he was clear, Molly hurried to unfasten his pants, shuffling a bit to push them down enough so that they and his underwear were below his ass. He gave a relieved groan as his cock sprang free, and to his delight Caleb repeated the noise, biting his lip as he looked down between them.

  
Molly chuckled, not moving Caleb’s head but running his fingers behind his neck to drag his nails lightly at the base of his scalp. “See something you like, dear?” He said with a purr, and Caleb shivered in response.

  
“J-ja… I… Mmh. Fuck, liebe.” He panted, shivering again as he struggled briefly with putting voice to his desires. “I want it.” He confessed, still staring down at the ridged shaft.

  
Molly, teasing, tipped Caleb’s chin up then, looking into his eyes with his most mischievous smile. “Want it where?”

  
Caleb whined, his cheeks flushing as he met Molly’s gaze and then broke it, and he bit his lip again. He took a breath, looking off to the side. “… Inside me.” He said quietly, and Molly’s grin widened.

  
“That’s my good boy. You know I love hearing those words from your pretty lips.” He purred, and Caleb shivered a third time as his cheeks colored a deeper red. Molly simply grinned at him and reached for the end table, grabbing the bottle of lube that sat there. He squeezed a bit onto his fingers, the two he kept his claws intentionally short on, and reached back behind Caleb to press his fingers up and into him while watching his face intently.

  
Caleb gasped, his mouth pulling into a small ‘o’, and Molly’s purr rumbled louder in appreciation. “Oh, it’s so good that you’re already so relaxed, my dear. Makes everything go faster.” He hummed, taking a moment to thoroughly slick Caleb’s entrance before pulling out to rub the excess lube over his own length with a groan, never looking away from his lover’s face.Molly kept one hand wrapped around his cock, and moved the other to hold Caleb’s hip, guiding him down to sink onto him. He hissed when he pushed the head past Caleb’s entrance, which then melted into a heady moan at the delicious heat that pulled him in. Caleb gasped, sucking in a sharp breath and let out a high-pitched keening noise that stuttered over every ridge and ring.

  
“Aahhhh fuck, that’s good…” Molly groaned, biting his lip but never breaking eye contact with his lover as he slowly pulled Caleb all the way down. Caleb was shaking, gasping for air and leaning forward to press his forehead into Molly’s shoulder. Molly stayed still, giving him time to adjust to his size, murmuring sweet nothings in his ears.

  
Finally, softly, Caleb spoke, and though it had only been a few seconds it felt almost like eternity. “B-bitte… Fuck me.” he whispered, and Molly breathed out a soft laugh.

  
“Thought you’d never ask, love.” He said, and with both of his hands on Caleb’s hips, he drew out to the tip only to slam back in. Caleb gave a sharp cry of pleasure, moving his head just so that he could press his forehead to Molly’s, his mouth hanging open as he panted hard. Molly smiled, breathless, and surged in for a kiss as he pulled his hips back and thrust in again. Caleb moaned against his lips, filled with pleasure, his knees trembling on either side of Molly’s lap.

  
Molly kept kissing him, setting a steady, rhythmic pace to start. He pushed his tongue into Caleb’s mouth again, ran his tongue over his teeth, growled possessively when Caleb whimpered in return. He sucked Caleb’s lower lip into his mouth and tightened his grip on his hips as he bit down. He didn’t draw blood, but the motion was sharp enough to sting, and Molly was rewarded with a needy gasp and whine.

  
“So good for me, my darling.” He groaned, holding Caleb’s hips tightly enough that his claws made marks in his skin. Molly started to push harder, thrusting deeper into Caleb, though not going any faster, almost teasing him with slow withdrawals before plunging back in to his hilt. Caleb was quickly losing his resolve—he had never been much of a talker, but when he started speaking German, Molly knew he was winning.

  
“Schnell… Bitte, bitte M-mooolly, schneller, bittebittebitte!” He panted, rocking his own hips to try to gather some speed, and Molly couldn’t resist the dark laughter that bubbled in his chest.

  
“Hmmm, what’s that darling? You want me to go faster?” He asked, a near-mocking quality to his tone. They’d been together long enough that Molly had picked up on a good number of German words, simply from Caleb using them in the bedroom.

  
Suddenly, he reached up and grabbed Caleb by the chin, looking him in the eyes. He stopped thrusting entirely, holding Caleb down as he bared his fangs in a wicked grin. “You’ll have to do it yourself, then.” He said, his voice low, a growl rumbling in his chest. “Ride me.”

  
Caleb’s cheeks were flushed as he looked into Molly’s eyes, pleading, desperate, and Molly stared him down right back. It was a battle of wills and he knew he had already won. Caleb opened his mouth as though to beg, shut it, opened it again, and shut it as Molly never even blinked. It was with a distinct sense of satisfaction that Molly felt the sticky slick of pre-cum smearing on his belly. Finally, Caleb nodded, his eyelids fluttering shut. “J-ja, okay, ja…”

  
Molly beamed and gave him a firm kiss, nipping his lip again, and patted his cheek. “Good boy! Knew you could do it,” he purred, and relaxed his grip on Caleb’s hip as he rose up on shaking knees with a gasp, rocked his hips and slid back down with a moan. Molly bit his lip, grinning, enjoying the pleasured but determined way Caleb’s eyebrows knit together as he refocused all his energy on moving himself.

  
Molly let himself relax against the back of the couch, Caleb quickly taking the reins of his own pleasure, and he gave a most delicious grin when he looked down to see Caleb’s cock, glistening wet and bouncing between them. He licked his lips, speaking sweet and soft but still ultimately in control. “You love that, don’t you? Sliding up and down on me, the little pop of every ridge, the grind of the ribs inside you?” He hummed, stroking Caleb’s cheek with his thumb again when the man nodded, gasping and moaning with pleasure.

  
“Want something more?” He asked, his voice still dripping with sugary sweetness. Caleb, his eyes still closed, tipped his head slightly and made a questioning noise. “Come here, love.” Molly crooned, and pulled Caleb’s shoulders forward, forcing him to change the angle of his hips. Caleb gave a heady moan at the shift of position, and it quickly turned into a loud, drawn out cry when Molly tipped his head just so and bit down on his pale neck. His whole body shook and Molly chuckled, sucking a dark bruise as Caleb’s hips started working faster, more desperate.

  
“Good boy.” He murmured against his skin, and he moved his hand to wrap around Caleb’s cock, his grip firm as he moved his mouth lower to place hot, open-mouthed kisses down the line of his lover’s neck to his collarbone, pausing to nip and suck along the way. Caleb could hardly breathe without moaning now, barely even able to form words anymore, and Molly started to work his shaft in his hand. He rubbed circles over the head of Caleb’s cock with the pad of his thumb, switching to bite at the other side of his neck now, all of his movements slow and deliberate as Caleb’s own motions became more and more erratic.

  
“Molly… Molly, Molly, bitte, Molly, bitte bitte MollyMollyMollyMolly--!” Caleb was chanting his name now, and Molly smiled against his skin, feeling the way his muscles were starting to tighten and constrict on his cock.

  
“Mm, so noisy, so good,” Molly purred, working Caleb’s cock faster now in his hand. “Do you want to cum, darling? Are you going to be good for me and ask?”

  
Caleb was almost crying now, choking on his own groans of desperation, as he nodded, and Molly knew that if his hands hadn’t been tied they’d be clawing into his chest by now. “Ja, ja Molly, bitte, bitte bitte! Bitte, Molly!” he pleaded, and Molly simply grinned. The power he held over Caleb right now, so carefully built, nurtured from day one, filled him with warmth and a heady buzz of delight. Every plead, every moan, went straight from his head to his cock, and he could feel himself getting close too—but this was about Caleb. He’d take care of himself later if he needed to.

  
He tightened his grip on Caleb’s cock, leaned in and bit his earlobe gently.“Cum for me, darling.” He whispered, hot breath playing on the shell of Caleb’s ear. That was all it took. With a shout, Caleb came hard, his whole body tensing beautifully as he painted both of their chests and abdomens with hot release. Molly groaned loudly at the sudden tightness around his cock, thrust his hips once, twice into Caleb’s trembling heat, and spilled himself inside.

The tense spasms left Caleb’s body in a rush and he slumped forward, his chest pressed completely flush with Molly’s as he buried his face in the Tiefling’s shoulder. He was panting incredibly hard, and as Molly came down from his own high, he felt the wetness of tears on his shoulder. “Shhh… Shh love, I’m here.” He murmured, wiping his hand on his thigh before loosely wrapping his arms low around Caleb’s back. “Want me to untie you?”

  
Caleb shook his head, his breaths shuddery as he felt, to Molly, soft as putty without an ounce of tension in his body. Molly simply slid his hands up and down Caleb’s arms in gentle, soothing motions until the man sat up just enough to talk, still keeping his face hidden. “Cleanup first… Then untie me.” He said, voice hoarse from all the noise he’d been making, and Molly nodded.

  
“Your wish is my command.” He said with a gentle smile, and dug for the remote once more to turn the cameras off. With that done, he cast the remote aside, focusing all his attention on Caleb. Carefully, he helped his lover up with hands on his hips, going slowly as he knew how sensitive Caleb would be. He pulled out with a soft moan that Caleb echoed, and with the greatest of care he moved Caleb to laying on his side beside him on the couch. He kept a hand on Caleb’s thigh and leaned over to the end table, pulling a pack of wipes from the drawer within before returning to start gently and methodically getting Caleb cleaned up.

  
He quickly cleaned himself up with a fresh wipe, then reached for the knife, fully prepared to cut Caleb free when the redhead suddenly spoke, seeing Molly’s movements from the corner of his eye. “No don’t!” He said quickly, causing Molly to freeze in his tracks. “I-I’m fine. Just, untie them please? Cutting is… It is too fast.”

  
“Oh.” Molly raised his eyebrows in surprise, but set the knife back down, moving instead to start untying the knot he’d left at the tail ends of the rope. “Alright darling, if that’s what you’d like.” Caleb just nodded, and Molly smiled down at him, starting the slow process of undoing each knot and hitch and twist.

Slowly but surely, Caleb’s chest came free, the flowers falling loose as Molly worked. He caught the blossoms as they did and set them to the side. Most of them were in some state of damage, and a few were even splashed with Caleb’s cum, but all the same he treated them as delicately as he had when they were fresh.

  
As Caleb was released from his bonds, he simply seemed to melt into the couch. Gently, Molly rolled him over so that he could reach Caleb’s back, and untied his arms. By the time he reached Caleb’s shoulders, the man was failing to hold back hisses of pain—his circulation had never been in danger of being cut off, but having his arms behind his back for so long had certainly put a significant amount of strain on his muscles.

  
As soon as the last of the rope slid off of Caleb’s body, Molly started rubbing him down, massaging the life back into his shoulders. Caleb curled in on himself slightly with a whimper, but didn’t tell Molly to stop, so he kept going.

Eventually, the stiffness left the man’s shoulders, and Caleb had fallen quiet.  
“Still with me, love?” Molly asked gently, and Caleb nodded, not moving from his position. Molly smiled down at him, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. “I’m so proud of you, Caleb. You were so good. Happy one year to us.”

  
Caleb, though his chin was still tucked towards his chest, couldn’t hide the smile that played across his lips the moment Molly said those words. He gave a tiny laugh, and then reached out to hold Molly’s hand in his own. “Danke… Danke schön, Molly. Thank you. You are…. Amazing.”

  
Molly simply laughed and leaned in to kiss Caleb’s hand, then his temple, and his cheek. “Well I’m certainly glad you think so after I railed you raw, tied up and on camera.” Caleb blushed and turned his head into the couch cushion, but Molly could still see him smiling. He said something then, muffled by the plush velvet, and Molly tipped his head in curiosity. “Hmm? I didn’t quite catch that, darling.”

  
Caleb turned his head, then rolled onto his back, still holding his hand as he looked up at him. He took a moment to gather his breath, and perhaps his thoughts, before he spoke. “Ich liebe dich, Mollymauk Tealeaf.” He said softly, reaching up to run his fingers over the curve of one of Molly’s horns. “I love you.”

  
It was Molly’s turn to blush this time, blinking in shock for a moment before his face split into a wide smile. His tail thumped on the couch cushion beside him, an outlet for the overwhelming happiness that surged through him. “I love you too, Caleb Widogast.” He said softly, his voice catching in his throat to break just slightly. And with that Caleb smiled, tugged him down by his horn, and kissed him. It wasn’t hot, or steamy, or demanding— it was soft. It was tender.

  
It was loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin!
> 
> Again, I cannot thank you all enough for all the wonderful comments, kudos, and support I’ve received on this fic. This is the first multi-chapter *anything* I’ve written or posted anywhere since 2013. Struggles with my mental health made it pretty much impossible for me to read or write at all. I’m so glad I was able to break out of that with the help of this wonderful fandom, and this ship.
> 
> This fic started as just a theoretical conversation on the Widomauk discord, and well, I ran with it. I worked as a cam model myself for close to two years, and still participate in online sex work from time to time. Writing this fic was a great way for me to explore fantasies and weave in some of my own experiences and relationships.
> 
> Thank you readers, thank you Widomauk server. I have some potential new fic ideas coming in the future, so be on the lookout for those!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't / probably will not have a regular update schedule for this fic as my writing habits tend to vary wildly, but the second chapter is already written and the third is in the works. I will do my absolute best not to leave huge gaps in updating! Comments and Kudos feed the smut machine. <3


End file.
